


Les notes de mononcle Phil

by Agua



Category: L'appart du 5e (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua





	1. Janvier 1940

J’suis jamais allé à la guerre. C’est un des bénéfices de travailler à UltraCorp. C’est de même qu’ils se trouvent du monde aussi. Des jeunes gens qui veulent pas aller se battre pis voir des horreurs; on leur dit de s’embarquer avec nous pis de participer à des missions qui sont encore plus importantes que la guerre. Ils disent qu’il y en a une autre, de guerre à préparer. C’est un peu une arnaque, dans le fond, mais je me dis que c’est sûrement plus une espèce de mission d’espionnage. On m’a dit d’aller sur la rue Saint-Stéphane pour surveiller la famille qui vient de s’installer. On m’a dit d’être subtil. Fallait pas que j’agisse comme si je savais ce serait quoi, le nom du bébé.

Je sais pas trop ce qu’ils veulent que je fasse mais je me dis que ça fait partie du métier. Ils vont me donner plus d’instructions bientôt, me semble. J’ai rencontré la madame qui vit au 5A. Elle tenait un bébé dans les bras. On a jasé, pis elle m’a invité à prendre le thé avec elle pis son mari après la messe ce dimanche. Faudrait que je leur dise que je suis pas croyant.

J’ai dit que j’étais notaire. C’est un peu trop proche de la vérité. À UltraCorp, vous faites de la paperasse. Les documents sur lesquels vous travaillez peuvent être n’importe quoi. Un de mes collègues m’a dit qu’il travaillait sur un faux projet de loi. J’étais un peu jaloux. Surveiller les bébés, c’est pas une job intéressante. J’aimerais être dans l’action.

Je suis allé visiter la maison. Monsieur Langevin parlait avec un de ses amis. Ils m’ont demandé si j'allais aller à la guerre. J’ai dit oui. Ils m’ont parlé d’armes. Je savais pas quoi répondre. Mais je sais parler anglais, faque il s’est dit que je devais être dans la même division que son ami. Monsieur Wiseman (son ami) m'a dit qu'il allait garder l'oeil ouvert au cas où ils se verraient. Ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux d'aller se battre. Monsieur Langevin a l’air de bin m’aimer, mais je cale déjà sous les mensonges. Au moins, je les note.

Je me demande si faudrait que je me mette à porter un uniforme de l’armée quand ils sont là. J’aurais pas dû dire que j’étais dans l’armée. Mais qu’est-ce que j’aurais pu dire d’autre? Je veux pas avoir l’air d’un pissou.

Madame Langevin avait l’air débordée. Je suis allé l’aider avec la vaisselle. Monsieur Langevin m’a regardé bizarre. Y’a plein d’affaires que je leur ai pas encore dit, mais ça va venir. J’ai beau être un espion, je vais socialiser pareil.

Madame Langevin a l’air de quelqu’un de sensible. Elle a aimé que je vienne l’aider. J’ai failli faire une blague pis lui dire que j’avais pas le choix, j’aurai jamais de femme, mais j’ai laissé tomber. Je vais devoir me tenir la langue.

Madame Langevin m’a invité à venir l’aider dans les tâches si j’avais rien à faire. Je me demande si j’ai mal prononcé “notaire”. Monsieur Langevin arrête pas de me dévisager. Il lui a demandé si elle pensait que j’étais une femme de ménage. Elle lui a dit qu’elle me rendait service. Elle doit être un peu médium. Ça, ou j’ai pas été subtil. Je suis un méchant bon agent secret. Ou peut-être qu’on se connaît de l’extérieur. Tant qu’elle essaie pas de me faire du charme.

***

Elle m’a dit que maintenant qu’on se connait, elle peut me confier le bébé. Elle est partie tout de suite après. Le p’tit a déjà l’air d’une rock star avec ses petits cheveux en pics. Il a juste quatre mois. J’espérais qu’elle allait pas me laisser tout seul avec trop longtemps.

J’ai essayé de parler au petit. Il doit pas m’aimer bin gros. Il s’est mis à pleurer. Woups. J’ai essayé de le calmer. J’ai aucune expérience. Peut-être qu’il avait besoin d’être changé.

Elle est revenue, l’air un peu verdâtre. Je lui ai demandé ce qu’elle avait. Elle m’a dit qu’elle se sentait malade. Je lui ai dit que c’était peut-être les cigarettes. On a bien ri. Elle m’a demandé de garder secrètement le bébé pendant qu’elle partait voir le médecin. Elle a dit qu’elle me payerait. UltraCorp me donne déjà un salaire suffisant, mais j’ai pas pu dire non. Je me suis pas embarqué là-dedans pour faire du gardiennage mais faut bin ce qu'il faut.

Je me demande ce que Monsieur Langevin va penser. Peut-être qu’elle se trouvait juste quelqu’un que son mari connait pas pour veiller sur son gars. En tout cas, c’est pas ma job de poser des questions.

Monsieur Langevin est revenu pis il est parti à rire. Il m’a dit que Madame Langevin est capable de vouloir devenir amie avec des écureuils. Je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire de moi. Il est parti à rire pis m’a serré la main. “Rodolphe Langevin”. C’est un beau nom. J’ai failli lui donner mon vrai nom, pis j’ai paniqué. J’ai dit “Phil”. J’haïs ça. Je suis pogné avec un nom poche pour tout le reste de ma mission.

Addendum: J’aurais dû dire que je revenais de la guerre pis m’inventer une blessure.  
Addendum #2: LA GUERRE EST MÊME PAS COMMENCÉE.  
Addendum #3: Oui, elle est commencée.

***

On m’a dit que le père du petit gars allait partir à la guerre bientôt pis qu’il fallait que je veille sur le gars en attendant qu’il revienne. Je me demande s’il est nerveux. J’oserais jamais faire ça. Au moins, on est pas forcés à y aller comme Monsieur Wiseman. Je sais pas d’où il sort, celui-là. Il est américain, ça parait, mais y’a pas moyen de se perdre autant que ça pis de se retrouver à Montréal par erreur. Soit il s’enfuit, soit c’est un autre espion. On m’a pas dit que j’aurais un collègue. On m'a rien dit du tout, en fait. Si c’était moi, le boss, je donnerais plus d’informations à mes employés que ça.

Addendum: Donner des informations, ça fait poser des questions. Faut en donner le moins possible.

En tout cas, je vais pas poser de questions. C’est pas mon problème.

***

Madame Langevin m’a expliqué comment changer sa couche à un bébé. J’aurais préféré pas le savoir. J’haïs ça, les enfants. J’aurais dû prendre une autre job. Mais c’est pas comme si UltraCorp vous demandait votre avis. Dire que je pensais que j’allais aller faire des biscuits. Au moins, j’aurais pu en amener au petit pis faire croire que je sais comment m’y prendre. Il peut pas encore en manger mais je pourrais juste en garder en réserve. Combien de temps ça prend pour que ça pourrisse, des biscuits?

Madame Langevin m’a parlé du petit pendant que je le changeais (ark). “Il fait des caprices pis il veut pas manger ses carottes -- mais il aime ça, les pommes en purée.” Je sais pas pourquoi elle me parle de ça mais j’ai fait semblant d’écouter. J’ai essayé de faire comprendre au petit qu’il faudrait qu’il mange ses carottes pour qu’elle me foute la paix. Il s’en fout. Petit crotteux. J’haïs ma job. Ça commence à devenir une routine de dire ça.

Madame Langevin m’a demandé de surveiller le petit pendant qu’elle va à l’épicerie. C’était pas si pire. À part qu’il arrêtait pas de me fixer. C’est moi, l’espion, pas toi, Théophile. Lâche-moi un peu.

Il commence à se redresser. Je sais pas c’est quoi son problème. Lâche-moi un peu, batinse. Maintenant qu’il a compris que ses yeux servent à quelque chose, il arrête pas de me fixer. Je sais pas s’il pense que je suis son père. J’espère que non.

Pis j’espère que monsieur Langevin va revenir sain et sauf de la guerre.

J’essaie d’avoir l’air poli quand madame Langevin est là, mais le petit gars m’énerve. J’essaie de le surveiller de loin mais il finit tout le temps par se retourner vers moi. Je lui ai demandé ce qu’il voulait. Il a pas répondu. J’haïs ma job.

Il a intérêt à manger ce que je lui sers parce que je tiens pas à ce que madame Langevin le retrouve mort. C’est ma responsabilité, quand même. Je lui ai donné du lait parce qu’il rechignait. Je lui ai dit de le manger. Il m’a pas écouté. J’ai essayé de l’endormir. Il a commencé à pleurer. Pauvre petit gars. La vie est dure. Je lui ai dit qu’au moins, personne lui avait demandé d’aller à la guerre. Pour une fois, il a écouté. J’en ai profité pour lui dire de finir son souper. Il s’est juste endormi. Petit crotteux. Au moins, il a l’air sage quand il dort. Mais c’est pas mon fils faque je m’en fous.

J’avoue que c’est mignon d’avoir un petit bébé qui vous dort sur les genoux. J’osais pas le redonner à madame Langevin quand elle est revenue. J’avais peur de le casser. C’est fragile, un bébé. J’avoue aussi que j’ai un peu pleuré parce que je pensais jamais que j’allais tenir un enfant dans mes bras. Ça me touche toujours de voir que des gens ont pu s’aimer assez pour faire ça. Mais c’est pas mon problème.

Addendum: Madame Langevin m’a dit qu’il faut tenir les bébés dans vos bras. Je pensais que c’était comme un chat.

Madame Langevin m’a parlé de son mari. La guerre est pas encore finie. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait de quoi de spécial de prévu pour quand monsieur Langevin allait revenir. Elle pleurait un peu. Pauvre madame Langevin. Je lui ai offert de l’aider avec l’épicerie. Elle m’a remercié mais elle a pas accepté. Je lui ai dit que je la trouvais un peu faible, ces temps-ci. Elle m’a dit qu’elle avait plus l’énergie de rien faire. Ça m’a inquiété, faque je lui ai dit d’aller voir un docteur. Elle m’a dit qu’elle en voyait déjà un. Woups.

Elle m’a demandé de lui parler de moi. Je lui ai dit que y’avait rien à dire. Elle m’a dit qu’elle avait jamais vu d’homme faire son propre lavage pis que c’est pour ça qu’elle m’a apostrophé. Je lui ai dit que quand on a pas de femme dans notre vie, il faut bien se débrouiller. Elle a pas compris ce que j’essayais de dire pis elle m’a demandé si j’avais été blessé pendant la guerre pis que j’avais dû revenir plus vite. Je me souvenais plus de mes mensonges faque j’ai dit que c’était compliqué. Je suis le meilleur espion du monde.

Elle a commencé à me parler du médecin. Je lui ai proposé de parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux. Elle a commencé à parler du petit. J’aurais mieux fait de me taire.


	2. Février 1940

Je sais vraiment pas c’est quoi le but de ma job ici. Tout ce que je fais, c’est aider madame Langevin dans la maison pis surveiller le bébé. C’est pas très excitant. Je me sens mal de dire ça, parce que madame Langevin est fine, mais je m’attendais à quelque chose de plus le fun que ça.

Je suis allé chercher le courrier de madame Langevin ce matin. Elle a reçu une lettre de son mari. J’étais content pour elle. Ça devait être des bonnes nouvelles parce qu’elle a pas arrêté de me parler de son mariage pis de quels bas elle avait portés pendant la première danse. Ça devait être un beau mariage. Je me suis surpris à vouloir y être allé.

Y faudrait que je me trouve une excuse pour aller chercher mon courrier personnel. Ou juste pour me rendre au bureau. Mais honnêtement, ça me manque pas tant de retourner faire de la paperasse. Ça sent toujours super frais. Ici, au moins, il fait chaud.

J’espère que monsieur Langevin va revenir de la guerre vite. Pas pour que je puisse m’en aller, mais juste pour pouvoir le connaître plus. Madame Langevin parle tellement de lui que j’ai l’impression de déjà savoir c’est qui.

C’est un peu dommage qu’il soit marié. Tant pis. Y’a d’autres poissons dans l’océan.

Addendum: Sûrement.

J’ai oublié de faire mon rapport. J’ai pas trouvé de bon mensonge faque j’ai juste dit la vérité. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ils m’ont félicité de passer autant de temps avec le petit. Je sais vraiment plus c’est quoi ma job. Qu’est-ce qui était écrit sur le contrat, déjà?

RECHERCHE BRAS FORTS POUR PROTÉGER L’ÉLU THÉOPHILE LANGEVIN

Ouain. Pour une annonce, c’était une annonce. Je me dis que madame Langevin doit pas être aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air pour avoir besoin de protection comme ça. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe. C'est quoi, l'élu? Quoi, il a gagné un bon d'achat?

Je me demande quelle genre de compagnie UltraCorp peut bien être pour avoir accès à de l'information de même. En tout cas, tant que peu importe ce qu'ils font m'empêche d'aller à la guerre, ça me va.

J'ai entendu dire que dans d'autre pays, ils forcent les gars à s'inscrire. Juste au cas où ça va arriver au Québec aussi, j'ai pris des précautions. Je me demande quel genre de précautions on va me demander de prendre pour cette job-là.

Addendum: Je leur ai posé la question et ils ont aimé mon "enthousiasme". On m'a dit d'acheter le plus de trucs en cuivre possible. Compris, boss. Je sais pas c'est quoi l'affaire mais je suis capable d'obéir aux ordres. Des fois. Mettons.

J'ai acheté un kit de trucs en cuivre. Y vendaient même du fil en cuivre près du bloc. Je suis censé faire quoi avec ça, moi, une radio en cuivre qui fait jouer Radio-Cuivre?

C'est vrai qu'UltraCorp, c'est entre autres une compagnie de cuivre. Ils ont acheté des mines un moment donné. J'ai essayé de faire ma recherche ce soir en mangeant de quoi qui me restait dans le frigo. C'est une méchante grosse compagnie. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que de travailler pour eux, ça vous empêche d'aller à la guerre. Avec toutes les affaires qu'ils possèdent… Je me demande s'ils font pas des films non plus. Ou de la liqueur.

***

Madame Langevin m'a demandé c'était comment, d'être notaire. Je savais pas quoi répondre faque j'ai dit que ça faisait pas longtemps que je l'étais. J'aurais dû trouver une fausse job que je connaissais pour vrai. Va falloir que je fasse de la recherche. J'haïs ça, faire de la recherche.

Ça commence à être ennuyeux. Je reste chez moi pis je fais semblant d'être "justement" en pause quand madame Langevin a besoin d'aide. Je sais même pas si les notaires ont des pauses. Est-ce que les notaires travaillent encore pendant la guerre? J'aurais vraiment dû choisir un autre métier.

Je me demande si madame Langevin va aller travailler à l'usine comme la voisine d'en-dessous. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est malade. Ça, ou elle essaie de pas se faire enrôler. C'est ça, le mot que je cherchais, l'autre fois. "Enrôler", pas "inscrire."

Ça ferait bin mon affaire si y'avait de quoi qui se mettait à bouger. J'étais censé aller protéger le petit, pas changer sa couche. Ou faire la vaisselle. Ou couper des carottes. Je comprends madame Langevin de pas se sentir bien si c'est ça son rythme de vie. Quoique j'ai rien à faire pis elle, elle doit s'arranger pour garder la maison propre pis pour gagner sa vie en même temps. Pauvre madame Langevin. Moi, c'est UltraCorp qui paye pour mes dépenses. J'irais bien l'aider plus souvent mais elle vient déjà me voir plusieurs fois par semaine. Je me demande si elle part travailler. Au pire, je peux lui prêter de l'argent. Quoique je veux pas l'endetter.

***

Je me suis décidé à prêter de l'argent à madame Langevin. Je pense qu'elle a pleuré. Je lui ai dit de pas s'inquiéter pis qu'elle avait pas besoin de me rembourser tout de suite. Elle m'a demandé c'était quoi l'idée, pis je lui ai dit que j'enviais pas sa situation. Elle a refusé quand même. J'me sens ridicule maintenant. Ouain, c'était quoi, l'idée, Philémon?

Le petit commence à lancer des affaires partout. Madame Langevin prend ça comme un signe qu'il a besoin d'action pis elle le promène dans le bloc. Il va devenir la star du bloc à ce rythme-là.

Je me sentais mal mais quand elle est partie, elle a oublié de me dire de repartir faque j'en ai profité pour regarder l'appartement. Y'a rien pantoute qui explique pourquoi son petit aurait besoin de protection. Au moins, y'a pas d'assassin caché sous le matelas, faque c'est déjà ça. J'aurais installé de quoi pour surveiller si j'avais eu le talent de le faire.

Je sais pas c'est quoi mon problème mais c'est déjà fait. J'aurais pas dû accepter l'offre. J'aurais pas dû fouiner. En tout cas, au moins, j'ai rien trouvé. C'est pas comme si ma job, c'était de la tuer, quand même. Ça doit pas être si pire.

Addendum: Oui, c'est si pire.

UltraCorp m'a félicité de mon initiative et m'a fait livrer des outils pour mieux scanner l'appartement. J'ai reçu une grosse boîte blanche avec le logo dessus. Je me sentais super excité en les ouvrant. Il y avait une paire de lunettes bleues. On m'a conseillé de les mettre le plus possible. C'est peut-être des lunettes qui voient à travers les murs? J'espère que c'est ça.

J'ai décidé de mettre au point une histoire au cas ou j'ai besoin d'expliquer ce que je fais là à l'aider. J'aurais dû faire ça avant. En tout cas. Mon idée, c'est que je suis notaire, sauf qu'avec la guerre, j'ai plus de travail pis j'ai plus d'argent, faque il faut que je me trouve de la job. Pis je lui demande de m'embaucher pour prendre soin de son fils pendant qu'elle travaille ou qu'elle va chez le médecin ou je sais pas quoi. Le seul problème, c'est que je lui ai proposé de payer ses dépenses il y a pas longtemps. Je peux toujours dire que je viens de recevoir la lettre.

***

Madame Langevin m'a demandé pourquoi je vivais tout seul. Je lui ai dit que j'étais aux hommes. Elle m'a dit de pas contaminer son gars. J'étais vraiment insulté sur le coup mais en l'écrivant, je m'aperçois que je suis juste triste.

UltraCorp m'a dit de pas compromettre ma mission. J'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment tout écouté leur sermon pis que je me demandais plus comment ce petit-là allait grandir.

Ça va être bizarre quand on va se rencontrer à la buanderie, maintenant.

***

Madame Langevin est venue s'excuser. Elle pleurait. Elle m'a dit que j'étais un bon ami pis que je l'avais tellement aidée et tout. Pis elle m'a demandé si j'avais des vues sur son homme. Je lui ai dit non -- juste parce que j'étais vraiment insulté que ça soit sa première question. Je sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarqué mais j'aime un peu moins ça qu'avant.

On serait en froid si elle avait pas encore besoin de mon aide. Elle me demanderait sûrement de faire la cuisine si elle avait pas peur que je contamine la bouffe. À la place, je surveille son petit. Mais elle me défend de lui parler de quoi que ce soit. J'ai-tu l'air de vouloir?

Ouain, ça fait mal. Je pleurerais si je me sentais à l'aise.

Ça me fait penser, est-ce qu'ils vont se mettre à battre leur fils? Mes parents ont jamais fait ça. Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai viré de même. Mais pareil, c'est mieux d'être homosexuel que de se faire taper dessus. Je me demande si j'ai le courage de kidnapper le bébé au cas où ça arrive. J'ai pas viré si mal, même si mes parents étaient doux avec moi. Je me demande si je serais capable d'élever un bébé.

Je me demande s'ils vont en parler. Avoir "une conversation" sur comment l'élever. J'ai peur pour le petit. Je dois être pissou parce que mes parents m'ont mal élevé. Mais je peux juste pas imaginer le petit -- je peux même pas le dire. S'ils font quoi que ce soit envers leur enfant, je m'interpose. Je me demande si UltraCorp verraient ça comme du dévouement à ma job ou du zèle si je partais avec en Afrique.

J'ai même pas écrit tout ce qui s'est passé avec madame Langevin, l'autre fois. J'ai pas le coeur.

Faudrait que je me mette à mettre mes lunettes mais ça me fait sentir seul. Je les ai essayées l'autre fois en m'étendant sur le divan. J'ai regardé en haut mais j'ai rien vu d'autre que le plafond. Je me suis demandé ça coûte combien pour aller vivre sur une étoile. Ça se fait pas mais ça serait le fun quand même.

Si seulement j'avais pas laissé tous mes amis derrière quand je suis venu vivre à Montréal pour ma job. Je pourrais retourner les voir mais je pense que ça risquerait de -- j'arrive pas à formuler ça correctement. Mais je suis censé me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ils savent pas où j'habite ou comment me contacter. Tant qu'ils me retrouvent pas par hasard, j'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Mais pareil, je m'ennuie d'eux.

Je me demande si je pourrais donner les lunettes au petit quand il va être plus grand. J'ai sûrement pas le droit.

Je pense que je vais retourner broyer du noir sur mon sofa pis essayer d'oublier que madame Langevin vit juste en face. J'espère qu'elle va me laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. Je devrais faire semblant que je suis pas là.

Addendum: J'ai pas le droit d'être indisponible. On m'a fait savoir que si je compromets encore ma mission comme ça, je vais me faire remplacer.

***

Je me demande si madame Langevin me croirait si je faisais semblant que la lumière de Dieu m'avait touché pis que j'étais plus aux hommes. J'aimerais ça qu'on redevienne amis. Mais j'ai plus le droit de parler d'affaires de même, faque j'imagine que ça va finir par passer. J'ai fait une erreur.

Je dis ça mais je suis nerveux. Je suis pas allé la voir depuis un boutte. Je préférerais presque juste oublier qu'elle est là pis rester chez moi à planifier mon prochain move.

Comment on retourne travailler chez quelqu'un qui est intolérant -- spécifiquement envers vous? On donne des fleurs? De la nourriture? On arrive chez eux avec le souper?

Non, je veux pas être pris à souffrir pendant tout le reste du souper à écouter peu importe ce qu'elle va me dire. Je parie qu'elle va faire des commentaires voilés sur comment "guérir". Pour une fois, le petit va m'aider. J'espère qu'il va être le plus dérangeant possible.

Addendum: Il est pas dérangeant. S'cuse-moi, mon gars.

***

J'avais raison. C'est exactement ça qui est arrivé. À part que c'était très voilé par à quel point elle avait l'air contente de me revoir. J'avais fait une espèce de ragoût dégueulasse qu'elle a incorporé à ce qu'elle cuisinait. C'était pas mauvais mais j'ai mangé mieux. Bon, je me mets à chialer.

De toutes façons, c'est ma faute si ça goûtait comme chez le diable.

Je sais pas si on va pouvoir redevenir amis. C'était vraiment bizarre de souper chez elle. J'ai déjà soupé avec madame Langevin mais c'était rien d'aussi formel, à la table et tout. D'habitude, on s'asseyait par terre en regardant le petit gosser avec ses jouets. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me sentais trop malade pour ça.

J'aurais voulu faire la blague que c'est peut-être à cause de moi qu'elle se sentait malade il y a quelques mois, mais je me suis tenu la langue. UltraCorp vont pas attendre que le curé se mouche pour me renvoyer si je fais encore une erreur. Ils étaient très clairs la dernière fois.

***

Je commençais à me sentir pogné pis vraiment tout seul quand j'ai eu une idée: je pourrais aller explorer les rues pour trouver des endroits acceptables pour Théophile quand il va grandir. Je sais pas en quoi ça consiste, des endroits acceptables, mais honnêtement, c'est juste une excuse pour sortir un peu. Quoi que je pense qu'il faut que je reste près de la maison le plus possible.

Ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Je suis capable de faire ma job tout seul, j'ai pas besoin qu'ils me donnent des ordres aussi stricts.

J'ai décidé d'y aller pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse, que je reste enfermé chez moi en attendant qu'un danger arrive?

Ils m'ont contacté tout de suite dès que je suis sorti. Batinse. Ils doivent avoir des agents dans l'immeuble pour me surveiller, moi. Faudrait que je les trouve pis que je les envoie sur une fausse piste. Je suis capable de travailler tout seul mais j'ai besoin de lousse.

Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient été clairs. Je leur ai dit que s'ils pensent que je vais passer mes journées enfermé dans un deux-pièces, ils se trompent, pis qu'il faut bien que je garde ma couverture en ayant l'air d'aller travailler. Ils m'ont dit que ça m'avait jamais arrêté avant. Je leur ai dit que le petit allait grandir pis qu'il fallait que je supervise les endroits qu'il allait fréquenter. J'ai commencé à inventer une histoire comme quoi j'allais aller vérifier que les écoles du coin étaient correctes pis que j'allais faire une ronde pour vérifier que y'avait pas d'agents juste en-dehors du bloc. Je leur ai dit que leurs agents postés à côté du rac à bicycles allaient pas voir grand-chose si les espions arrivaient par l'autre porte ou se cachaient derrière le mur.

Je pense que je me suis mis dans le trouble. J'ai réfléchi à mon affaire pis je suis allé acheter une coupe d'affaires en plus. Je sais pas contre quoi il a besoin d'être défendu mais je suis allé acheter des livres sur comment se défendre, pis sur le poison. Pis je suis allé voir les écoles en faisant semblant que ma femme était enceinte pis que je checkais pour elle. Le directeur m'a donné un livre sur les bébés. Je l'ai gardé.

J'ai essayé de mettre mes lunettes. J'ai pas trouvé de bouton ou de gadget caché. Mais y'avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de monde.

J'ai enlevé mes lunettes pis y'a du monde qui a disparu. Je les ai remises pis ils ont réapparu. Je me suis retourné parce que je voyais de quoi dans ma vision périphérique pis j'ai vu une espèce de cow-boy. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre pis que j'avais failli pas le voir arriver pis que ça se fait pas de foncer sur le monde comme ça.

Il a essayé de me prendre l'épaule. Je me suis dégagé. J'ai enlevé mes lunettes pis il était plus là. Mais je sentais quand même de quoi. Comme une présence.

Le monde me regardait comme si j'étais devenu fou. Le cow-boy a essayé de m'étrangler. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas super gentil parce que je filais sarcastique.

Je me suis réveillé dans mon appartement. J'ai cherché les livres. Je les ai pas retrouvés. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ma plus grande indignation, c'était qu'ils m'aillent pris les livres.

Je suis resté chez moi au lieu d'aller voir madame Langevin. Quelqu'un a sonné à la porte. C'était sûrement un agent. Il m'a dit que c'était un avertissement. Je lui ai dit de me redonner les livres. Il l'a pas trouvée drôle. Je lui ai dit que le pouvoir de l'homosexualité allait le toucher s'ils m'attaquaient encore. Il a eu l'air dégoûté pis il m'a dit de pas le menacer. Je lui ai dit qu'il était vraiment cave pis que s'ils me laissaient pas faire ma job, j'allais porter plainte.

Je survivrais pas à un film d'horreur. C'était pas la bonne chose à dire mais j'avais tellement peur que je savais pas quoi faire d'autre que me défendre.

J'espère qu'ils vont pas venir m'assassiner dans mon sommeil. J'ai décidé de prendre des précautions pis de passer la soirée chez madame Langevin. Ils vont quand même pas risquer de faire foirer mon beau travail, ou de compromettre leur anonymat en venant m'assassiner devant leur précieux Élu.

Au pire, s'ils viennent m'assassiner, j'aurai juste à pas ouvrir la porte.

Ça, ou j'invente une histoire. Je vais chez eux pis je dis que quelqu'un en a contre leur gars. Ils viennent m'assassiner, je les tue, madame Langevin pense que j'ai sauvé son fils, la mission va encore mieux, ils peuvent plus me renvoyer.

Faudrait juste que je leur sois essentiel. Comme ça, ils oseraient pas me tuer.

Faut que je fasse de la recherche. Si seulement j'avais le droit de sortir. Faut que je sache ce qu'UltraCorp veut. Ça, ou je menace de donner les lunettes magiques à madame Langevin. Ou au gouvernement. Non, je peux pas menacer une compagnie.

Bon, maintenant, pour gagner du temps, il va falloir que je surveille le petit. Peut-être que je peux convaincre madame Langevin de sortir pis que je vais rester pour surveiller son gars. Ça pourrait marcher.

***

Ça marche! Je peux pas y croire. Mais ça marche. Pour une fois, je suis content que le petit soit pogné avec moi.

Dès que madame Langevin a eu fini de se mettre belle pis qu'elle est partie, y'a fallu que je trouve comment me sauver la peau. J'ai décidé de fouiner. Elle va pas revenir avant le petit matin. J'espère.

J'ai cherché dans les chambres, cette fois-ci. J'ai trouvé plein d'affaires intéressantes. Genre, les finances, le travail de monsieur Langevin avant la guerre, le salaire, le nom de jeune fille de madame Langevin, leurs contacts, leurs parents. Je pense qu'UltraCorp va être content de voir ça.

J'ai pris les empreintes digitales du petit. Ça aussi, ils vont être contents. Je sais pas si ça va être utile, mais t'sais, il faut ce qu'il faut. Je me sens sale mais j'ai pas le choix. Et puis, c'est rien de grave, ce que je leur donne. Juste de l'information que n'importe qui pourrait trouver sur eux.

Je me demande si je pourrais trouver la division de monsieur Langevin dans l'armée. Ou le docteur de madame Langevin. Leur médecin de famille, leur épicerie, etc. Je me dis que si quelqu'un les attaque, ça pourrait passer par là. Peut-être que si je leur demande de me redonner les livres pour que je puisse apprendre à vérifier quelle nourriture est empoisonnée, ils vont me laisser les ravoir.

Bon, je pense que j'ai tout. Je sais pas quoi trouver, moi, je travaillais dans une usine de biscuits avant que j'aille ma promotion. Ça, pis je peux leur dire que si je me fais pogner, j'ai un alibi qui va pas remonter jusqu'à eux. Peut-être que je les hait parce qu'ils sont intolérants.

Quoi d'autre? C'est vrai que la peur, ça motive. Je peux carter leur appartement. Noter les déplacements de tout le monde. Noter quels endroits sont les plus dangereux.

J'ai décidé d'envoyer ça à UltraCorp par la poste. Je devrais peut-être leur dire que j'aurai d'autres informations à leur donner bientôt. Mais je veux pas me mettre dans le trouble. Je suis sûr que ça sera pas assez.

Si je meurs ce soir, au moins, j'aurai passé du temps avec un petit crotteux. Je lui ai dit que si je meurs pas, je vais le gâter. Pis que je vais faire en sorte que sa mère s'épuise pas. Pis que je vais célébrer avec eux quand son père reviendra de la guerre. Pis que je vais m'occuper de lui. Pis que je vais m'assurer qu'il va pas s'étouffer avec des carottes.

Je lui ai fait un cadeau, au cas où je meurs. Je lui ai appris à manger des carottes sans s'étouffer. Il faut les cuire. Ça goûte meilleur pis c'est moins dangereux. Je lui ai dit que je sais comment sauver quelqu'un qui s'étouffe, mais que je comprends que ça fait vraiment paniquer de manquer d'air. C'est bizarre, mais quand on étouffe, on reste conscient quand même. Je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir tout de suite mais non, je comprenais ce qui se passait.

Je me demande c'est comment de mourir. Je me demande si je vais comprendre ce qui se passe. Batinse, j'espère que je vais pas mourir. Je me suis mis à pleurer. Le petit m'a regardé. Il a déjà des gros yeux graves. Je lui ai dit que c'est correct, j'allais sûrement le revoir un moment donné. Pis que j'allais lui donner des carottes cuites au Paradis quand on allait se revoir.

Je veux vraiment pas mourir. Je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Je me demande si c'est vraiment ce salon-là que je vais voir en dernier. Je me demande comment des gens peuvent en tuer d'autres comme ça. Sans compassion.

Je me demande si je vais pouvoir apprendre à connaître monsieur Langevin. Pis si je vais pouvoir faire de quoi de ma vie. Je m'apercevais pas à quel point ce salon-là était confortable pis rassurant avant maintenant. Je trouve le temps long. J'espère qu'ils vont pas m'envoyer genre dans un endroit pour me laver le cerveau. Ça serait vraiment long pis plate. Mais je tiens pas à l'autre option non plus. Batinse, j'ai presque peur de le dire.

Je pourrais aller voir la police mais ça ferait quoi? Ils m'aideront jamais.

Bon, j'ai quels talents dont UltraCorp peut pas se passer? Je peux essayer d'apprendre à fausser une signature. Je peux apprendre à dessiner des empreintes digitales. Batinse, je fais quoi?

Le petit s'est mis à gazouiller. Il doit pas comprendre. Si seulement il savait à quel point le monde s'acharne pour le protéger. J'ai-tu de l'argent? Des contacts?

Je pourrais noter chaque petite chose qu'il y a dans leur appartement pour noter si y'a des choses qui se mettent à disparaître. Je pourrais dire que je parle anglais pis que je serais utile dans une autre division. Je pourrais menacer de dire à tout le monde ce qui se passe. Je pourrais m'enfuir aux Indes. Je pourrais trouver un espion ennemi pis le leur livrer. Non, j'oserais pas. Je ferais juste dire son identité pour qu'ils le surveillent.

Quelqu'un vient d'entrer.

Mon dieu, c'est juste madame Langevin. J'ai eu peur. Elle a amené une amie. Une grande madame avec des cheveux noirs. Madame -- mademoiselle Adéline. J'ai aucune idée de son nom de famille. Je m'en fous un peu, aussi. J'étais tellement nerveux que j'ai failli casser un vase. Madame Langevin a repris Théophile. J'ai failli m'effouerrer par terre tellement j'ai eu peur quand le téléphone a sonné. C'était pour moi.

On m'a dit de surveiller l'amie de madame Langevin pis de faire un rapport sur tout ce qu'elle faisait. Je viens-tu de donner les empreintes digitales du petit pour rien, moi là?

Je voulais aller me coucher pis oublier la pire journée de ma vie sauf que je me suis souvenu de mon rapport. Je me suis forcé à fêter avec elles, j'ai pris quelques verres pour me calmer, pis j'ai essayé de me souvenir de tout. Madame Langevin a sorti de la tarte aux pommes. Elle était vraiment bonne. Je regrette pas d'être resté.

Il a fallu que je prenne sur moi (et que je prenne d'autres verres, aussi) pour oublier le crime (probablement) que je venais de commettre envers les Langevin et pouvoir me concentrer assez sur la mission pour pouvoir me souvenir de quelque chose. Sourire, ça aide à vous sentir mieux. Faque j'ai fait semblant d'être joyeux.

Madame Langevin m'a présenté comme un ami de la famille. J'étais content d'être encore un ami. J'ai réussi à me convaincre que j'allais pas mourir et à me mettre juste à taper du pied sous la table jusqu'à ce que je me demande si c'était pas juste une dernière mission avant de se débarrasser de moi.

J'ai décidé de la jouer calme et j'ai posé des questions à la demoiselle. Dont le classique "pourquoi vous êtes pas mariée, vous avez genre trente ans". Elle regardé de travers pis m'a dit que moi, j'avais l'air d'avoir quarante ans pis que je portais pas plus de bague. Ouch.

Addendum: Ça doit être la barbe. Il faudrait que je me rase.

Je devais être vraiment saoul parce que j'ai insisté pour garder le bébé dans mes bras. On s'y attache, à ces petites affaires-là. Ça, pis il était tout chaud pis j'avais froid. Il est mignon quand il dort. Petit crotteux.

J'ai commencé à dire que c'était mon bébé, maintenant, pis que j'allais partir en Afrique avec lui pis manger des chèvres. Madame Langevin a bien ri pis elle a fini par reprendre le petit. Je jouais gros, mais personne a remarqué. J'ai réussi à trouver des grains de beauté sur Mlle Adéline, pis à mémoriser où ses taches d'ongles étaient rendues. Si quelqu'un se fait passer pour elle, il va sûrement les dessiner à la même place, mais les taches d'ongles, ça pousse.

Je savais pas quoi faire parce que j'ai pas la mémoire pour me souvenir de tout ce que les gens disent. Il a fallu que j'improvise avec les taches d'ongles. J'espère qu'UltraCorp seront contents. Je sais pas quoi faire.

Au pire, j'aurai juste à leur dire qu'elle est pas sortie de la cuisine pis qu'elle a jasé avec madame Langevin tout le long de la soirée. Elle est même pas allée aux toilettes. Elle a rien bu ou mangé. Même pas d'alcool. Je sais pas où madame Langevin l'a trouvée mais elle doit être une espionne. Qui d'autre refuse de toucher à la nourriture quand il est en visite?

Ou elle est peut-être juste juive, t'sais, comme une personne normale. Faut pas que je m'emporte.

Addendum: Y'a pas de porc dans la bière. Ou dans la tarte aux pommes.

Addendum #2: Est-ce que je me trompe de religion?

Addendum #3: Elle a peut-être des allergies.

Elles ont pas parlé de grand-chose d'important. Pis j'étais trop fatigué pour retenir grand-chose. La prochaine fois qu'ils veulent que je fasse une mission importante, ils ont juste à pas essayer de m'assassiner plus tôt dans la journée.

Mais au moins, je suis pas mort.

On m'a dit de faire attention pis de pas laisser de traces. Je leur ai dit que je comprenais pis que j'allais faire de mon mieux. Je tiens pas à me remettre dans le trouble.

Je suis juste resté chez moi à pleurer tout le reste de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Addendum: Je suis vraiment un pissou.

J'espère que ça se reproduira jamais. Pis que j'aurai plus à avoir peur de même. J'ai fait mon rapport, qui était assez pourri, mais UltraCorp doit pas s'en préoccuper. Je commence à m'énerver. Ils se foutent de la qualité de mon rapport mais je peux pas faire du zèle pis aller m'informer ailleurs? Je viens de leur donner le pire rapport de l'histoire de l'humanité pis ils s'en foutent, comme si je leur avais donné une encyclopédie. Ils font même pas leur job correctement. Peut-être que mon supérieur se la coule douce. Je me demande si j'aurais une promotion si je le dénonçais. Mais je le ferai pas.


	3. Mars 1940

Madame Langevin m'a remerciée de l'avoir forcée à sortir de la maison. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait revigorée. J'avais envie de dire "merci, j'ai envoyé vos rapports de taxes à une multinationale".

La guerre est pas encore finie. Je me demande quand elle va bien pouvoir finir.

Comme je me suis pas fait tuer, j'ai décidé de retourner acheter les mêmes livres qu'hier. Personne m'a arrêté cette fois-ci. Je sors plus sans mes lunettes maintenant. Je suis resté à la bibliothèque parce que je me disais que si je me fais assassiner là, ça va faire du bruit, le monde vont remarquer.

J'ai fait de la recherche sur UltraCorp. J'avais déjà la brochure d'information sur l'usine de biscuits mais je voulais de quoi sur la compagnie. J'ai eu plein de détails inutiles comme la date de fondation et les changements de noms de la compagnie. Quelque chose comme "Cuivre Ultra" qui a changé pour "UltraCorp" quand elle a arrêté de se spécialiser dans le cuivre. Je me demande c'est quoi l'affaire avec le cuivre. On m'a demandé d'acheter une coupe d'affaires en cuivre aussi.

Honnêtement, je m'en fous. Ça ne parle pas d'hommes de main ni de faux projets de loi. Je pensais qu'il y avait pas de gangsters au Québec… pis pourquoi ils protègent ce petit-là? Il va vraiment falloir que je pousse mes recherches. UltraCorp vont être contents que je fasse du zèle. À moins qu'ils essaient encore de me tuer pour être sorti de l'appartement… c'est arrivé genre hier pis ça me fait encore mal d'y penser. Quand j'y pense, c'est normal d'avoir peur, mais j'haïs ça avoir peur. Je préfère avoir un plan.

***

Deux mois de faits, plus que genre, cinquante ans de plus à faire. Combien de temps il va falloir que je le surveille?

Je sais, je lui ai promis de le gâter. Il va falloir que je travaille sur mon attitude.

Je suis pas d'humeur mais il faut ce qu'il faut. C'est ma job. J'ai proposé à madame Langevin de l'aider dans la journée. J'ai prévu une histoire pour si elle me demande pourquoi j'ai toujours du temps: j'ai perdu ma job mais je voulais pas le dire, j'étais trop gêné.

***

J'ai appris que monsieur Langevin était le propriétaire du bloc. Pendant qu'il est à la guerre, madame Langevin prend sa place. J'en ai parlé à UltraCorp. Je me sens sale mais j'espère que ça va pas mettre les Langevin dans le trouble.

Faut que j'essaie de trouver un moyen de quitter UltraCorp en secret au cas où quelque chose arrive. Faudrait que je me fasse des contacts. Comment je fais ça, moi? Je protège les autres employés? Je dis à mon supérieur que j'ai remarqué qu'il a mal fait sa job? Quoi qu'il pourrait lui être en train de me protéger en faisant ça. Pis je veux pas faire de chantage…

Comment je fais, d'abord?

***

Je trouve plus l'énergie d'écrire ce qui se passe dans ma vie quotidienne, avec le petit et tout. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de trouver une façon d'avoir le dessus sur UltraCorp.

***

Théophile commence à faire des bruits. J'ose pas le dire mais c'est un des points forts de ma journée, de m'asseoir avec lui pis d'écouter les blablatages qu'il fait. Il gigote toujours ses mains en parlant. Je me demande à qui il ressemble le plus: madame ou monsieur Langevin? Il a les cheveux de monsieur Langevin, c'est sûr. Je suis pas super bon pour trouver à qui ressemble un bébé, surtout à son âge. Son nez ressemble à un petit fruit. Je peux pas savoir.

Il est vraiment mignon. C'est comme un légume. Une carotte déformée ou une betterave. Il prend mon doigt des fois. Je me demande s'il sait que ces mains-là sont sales. Moralement, je veux dire.

Je me suis surpris à lui parler de ma vie pendant que je le surveillais. Je lui ai parlé de la fois où je chantais vraiment trop fort en jouant à la marelle et que ça m'était toujours resté gravé dans la tête. Ou l'année où j'étais devenu obsédé par les lettres bien écrites avec plein de fioritures et de boucles. Ou que quand j'étais petit, je mangeais toujours trop de confiture.

Je sais pas pourquoi je lui ai parlé de mon enfance. Mais j'espère qu'il va en avoir une bonne. Pis qu'elle va pas le conduire à une vie comme la mienne. J'ai failli pleurer en pensant à ça. J'avais des remords. Je suis vraiment pissou. Pas étonnant que j'aie pas voulu aller à la guerre. Pis je fais quoi de ma vie en attendant? Je vole les gens honnêtes?

Je sais que techniquement, j'ai pris des photos, mais quand même. J'espère à demi que l'appareil photo s'est brisé en chemin.

***

Je faisais je sais plus trop quoi dans la cuisine, cet après-midi, pis j'ai entendu madame Langevin chanter une petite comptine à Théophile. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas une vraie chanson. Elle m'a dit que c'était pas une vraie coupe de cheveux. Je me suis mis à sourire.

Pis j'ai réalisé à quel point notre dynamique était comme un espèce de couple vraiment bizarre et ça m'a mis mal. Je me suis mis à me demander si les voisins allaient penser qu'elle trompait monsieur Langevin. Faque je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait dire au monde que j'étais -- bin t'sais -- si elle voulait.

Elle m'a demandé si c'est vraiment ça, l'image que je voulais donner à mes nouveaux voisins. Ça m'insulte moins que si elle pensait que j'avais été guéri grâce à sa présence féminine.

Après avoir failli me faire tuer, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si je voulais me battre tout le temps. Je voudrais que le monde cogne à ma porte pis m'insultent. Je me sens comme si je pourrais leur péter la gueule à chacun d'entre eux. J'espère qu'elle va leur en parler pis que le monde va être insulté. Pis qu'un gars ou deux vont venir me voir avec des fleurs. Je dis ça mais je pogne pas. Peu importe. Tant que je peux me battre.

Je lui ai pas dit ça. Mais je lui ai précisé que je faisais juste ça pour lui rendre service. Pis il a fallu que je précise que je lui rendais service platoniquement.

***

UltraCorp m'ont encore contacté pour me dire de pas être con. Je leur ai dit de me redonner mes livres. Ils m'ont raccroché au nez. J'espère qu'ils avaient pas juste oublié de me tuer pis qu'ils vont pas revenir finir la job.

***

Quelqu'un est venu me livrer mes livres. Merci, UltraCorp.

Addendum: "Merci, UltraCorp." Ça paraît pas mais je le dis sarcastiquement.

J'osais pas respirer mais voilà, on m'a juste redonné mes livres, on dirait qu'UltraCorp veut plus me tuer pour le moment. Une bonne chose de faire. Même si j'ai rien fait. Je me demande s'ils vont me demander de retourner fouiner. J'haïs ma job mais pour une bonne raison, maintenant.

***

J'ai réussi à forcer madame Langevin à arrêter de me payer. Ça a tout pris. Mais elle a fini par me remercier. Elle a commencé à m'appeller "Phil" et pas "monsieur Sansouci." Va falloir que je me souvienne de mon faux nom, maintenant. J'ose pas l'appeler "Candide."

Dire que je pensais qu'elle était gentille au début. Je veux dire, correct, elle est fine, mais elle est un peu intolérante.

Je dis ça mais elle me considère comme un ami. Ça doit avoir passé.

Addendum: Je dis ça mais ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'elle m'a dit que c'était pas une bonne image à donner aux gens.

Théophile commence à se tortiller. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il est adorable. Il a toujours l'air sérieux avec ses gros yeux. Madame Langevin dit qu'il ressemble à son père quand il fait cette face-là. Elle m'a dit qu'il fait toujours les gros yeux quand il lit dans le journal que le Canadien a perdu une partie. Puis elle a soupiré et m'a confié qu'il lui manquait. J'aurais dit "moi aussi" si je le connaissais. Je lui ai dit que la guerre allait sûrement bientôt être finie et qu'il aurait même pas le temps de se battre.

***

J'ai failli m'étouffer avec du café trop chaud ce matin. Rien de grave, mais madame Langevin m'a forcé à manger du miel. J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'étais un espion mais je me suis tu. Et puis, je venais pour protéger son fils.

Je me suis promis que j'allais le protéger mieux que quiconque et que personne n'allait le toucher.

Ironiquement, j'ai dit ça après avoir héroïquement mal avalé du café bouillant.

***

J'ai fini de lire et d'annoter mes livres et j'ai décidé de donner l'autre copie du livre sur le poison à l'un des agents qui est posté à l'entrée du bloc. Je sais pas s'il a compris mais peu importe. Ça fait une personne de moins qui risque de se faire tuer.

Je dis ça mais je l'ai surtout fait pour qu'il m'apprécie et qu'il n'essaie pas de me tuer. Je suis trop dans le jus pour avoir des préoccupations humanitaires en ce moment. Faudrait avoir pensé à ça le mois dernier. Quand je risque de me faire tuer, je dois faire des cadeaux? Je sais pas. En tout cas, j'ai aidé l'agent.


	4. Avril 1940

On m'a donné plus d'informations sous prétexte que j'avais eu une conduite exemplaire. Je pense que mon cadeau a fonctionné. Il a dû faire un bon rapport. Ça, ou les informations que j’ai trouvées ont été utiles.

On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'assure que Théophile restait en vie. Pas juste que personne ne le tue -- il fallait s'assurer que rien ne le blesse en général. Je me dis que ça doit être genre le neveu chéri du chef d'UltraCorp.

J'ai commencé à parler à Candide d'éducation et ai essayé subtilement d'orienter la conversation vers l'immoralité de battre ses enfants. J'ai planifié une autre histoire: mon fils est mort et j'avais… C'est triste, comme histoire. Bon, je l'avais battu et il est mort, donc la dernière chose que j'ai vécue avec lui, ce n'était pas un bon moment, c'était un affreux souvenir.

Je vais rayer cette idée. À moins que je ne la garde. Elle me fait pleurer, donc ça va être convaincant.

Mais il faudrait que je -- non, je peux même pas m'imaginer en train d'expliquer que j'ai tellement frappé fort qu'il est carrément mort. Ni imaginer l'horreur sur le visage de Candide. Plan B. Et puis, il faudrait que j'imagine la réaction des autorités, et si je me serais fait arrêter, et la sentence, et tout, et tout.

Trop compliqué.

Addendum: COMMENT JE SUIS CENSÉ ABORDER LE SUJET? JE SUIS PAS SON MARI.

Addendum #2: Je peux commencer à parler de mes parents.

Addendum #3: Le seul problème, c'est que je ne veux pas parler de mes parents.

Addendum #4: Si je parle d'eux, ça va peut-être la rendre plus tolérante. Pis ça pourrait prévenir un cas où Théophile tourne comme moi et se fait chasser de la maison. C'est dangereux, l'itinérance.

Addendum #5: Ça risque de dérailler sur un autre sujet si je parle de ça. Mauvaise idée.

J'ai une autre idée au cas où ça sert. Si je dois espionner quelqu'un, je peux écrire mes notes comme si j'étais ma victime. À la dactylo, je veux dire. Comme ça, si on retrouve les notes, on pensera pas que je les ai écrites. Je devrais avoir une promotion.

Addendum: Est-ce que je veux une promotion?

***

J'ai eu la pire idée de blague. Non, sérieusement, ça me gêne juste d'y repenser. C'était le premier Avril hier, et je suis allé voir Candide.

"Candide, devine quoi, je suis aux femmes!"

Elle a eu l'air surprise. Puis je lui ai dit que je voulais noter la date pour immortaliser le moment.

"On est le combien?" je lui ai demandé.

Elle est allée vérifier. Puis elle a commencé à rire. Je peux pas croire que j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne blague -- ou qu'elle y a cru. Ou que ça l'a faire rire. J'aurais dû dire qu'il pleuvait du homard… Je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'enlever le souvenir de la tête.

Addendum: Au moins, c'est pas comme ça que je le lui ai annoncé.

Plus tard, elle m'a demandé si je pensais qu'ils allaient se faire des blagues au front. Puis elle s'est frappé la tête en se disant qu'ils étaient à la guerre. Elle a avoué qu'elle espérait juste que son mari allait bien, quand même. Je lui ai dit que c'était gentil de sa part de lui souhaiter du bonheur.

Elle m'a demandé si mon mari était à la guerre, moi aussi. J'étais touché qu'elle me demande ça, mais j'ai répondu honnêtement que non. Je suis pas marié. Pas juste parce que c'est illégal, mais parce que, bin t'sais, je suis seul. Et en mission. Et seul.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle espérait que monsieur Langevin reviendrait vite. "Il serait triste de pas être là pour ses premiers mois."

Je lui ai dit que ça durerait pas des années, quand même. Elle m'a rappelé que c'était ça que les gens disaient de la dernière. C'est triste de savoir que le monde pensait que ça serait la dernière guerre. Et que ça serait fini après. J'espère qu'il y en aura pas une troisième. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler d'autre chose. En tout cas, je pourrai toujours lui dire que je connais des trucs de survie pour qu'elle me confie le petit plus souvent.

***

Je me demande si je pourrais me faire faire un faux certificat de quelque chose. Genre, de notaire.

En tout cas. C'est pas nécessaire pour l'instant.

***

Je commence à recommencer à me sentir en confiance. Pis donc à m'ennuyer. Je vais essayer de trouver autre chose à lire pour m'occuper. Quoi d'autre serait utile à la survie de Théophile? Je peux bin m'assurer qu'il joue pas au hockey, mais je fais quoi d'autre? Je cherche les signes précoces de maladies? Je fais un doctorat en médecine? Je me fais des contacts pour que peu importe où il va, les gens veillent sur lui?

Va falloir que je me batte avec mes supérieurs pour ça. Je vais commencer par trouver un plan de la ville pis je vais essayer de trouver la route la moins longue pour atteindre tous les endroits où Théophile pourrait se rendre dans sa vie. Faudrait aussi que je sache comment me rendre vite à des endroits importants, comme l'hôpital, ou l'école, au cas où quelque chose arrive.

J'imagine que d'autres s'ennuieraient à faire ça, mais pas moi. Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils m'ont choisi moi pour la job. La prochaine fois, faudrait qu'on aille fait le travail avant que j'arrive sur le terrain. Ou que je le fasse moi-même, peu importe. Prends des notes, UltraCorp, tu es pas efficace.

Pas que je suis meilleur qu'UltraCorp.

Addendum: Bon, quand même, peut-être un peu.

***

Les femmes ont eu le droit de vote! Je me suis permis de faire un câlin à Candide. Je suis tellement content pour elle que j’avais envie de sortir dans la rue et de me battre contre tous ceux qui avaient voté contre.

Je lui ai demandé si elle avait pensé à qui elle appuierait aux prochaines élections. Elle m’a dit entre ses larmes qu’elle allait devoir y penser. Mais elle m’a dit qu’elle espérait pouvoir changer les choses. "Au nombre de fois où j'ai chialé avec Rodolphe sur les candidats incompétents, ça va être différent de voter en vrai." Puis elle a regretté que son mari ne soit pas là pour partager son bonheur. Je lui ai dit qu'ils pourraient se reprendre quand il reviendrait de la guerre.

Candide a téléphoné à sa mère pour lui transmettre la nouvelle. Elle était dans tous ses états. Je pense que sa mère pleurait, elle aussi.

Elle a dit à Théophile qu’il faisait partie de l’Histoire. Il n'a pas eu l’air de comprendre mais il a eu l’air heureux. Je suis content qu'il vive à notre époque. Il va être témoin de tellement plus de belles choses… Et je viens de me dire qu'il ne va jamais connaître de temps où sa mère n'allait pas voter.

Addendum: Je me demande si UltraCorp sont d'accord avec la nouvelle loi.

***

Si je devenais le chef, faudrait que je change la façon de faire ses rapports. Faudrait juste aller au bureau. Pis de pas avoir le droit de sortir, c'est vraiment énervant. Il faut que je sorte pour aller m'informer! Je fais comment???

Je sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça. Je sais même pas si je vais rester quand j'aurai fini ma mission. Je sais même pas si j'aurai d'autres missions après Théophile. Je pense que si je me plante pas, je vais pas mal devoir le surveiller toute ma vie.

Pis dire que je prends des notes chaque semaine quand même. Ça va en faire, des pages. Pis on est juste au quatrième mois de la première année.

Ça va être un gros livre, quand j'aurai fini. Une méchante affaire à mettre dans mon cercueil. Ou bien je pourrais le donner à Théophile quand je serai vieux.

J'arrive pas à imaginer Théophile en adulte. Ça me rend un peu triste. Il va grandir. Il a déjà beaucoup grandi dans les derniers mois. Il fait des bruits maintenant. Pis il mange des carottes. Mais juste cuites.

Addendum: Au tiers de la première année. Pareil.

***

Il a plu aujourd'hui. Candide est allée dehors pour que Théo voit ça. Il avait l'air fasciné. C'est sa première pluie. J'étais content de le voir aussi excité. Candide avait l'air de fondre sous la pluie. Une chance que je suis arrivé à temps. Je les ai suivis pour ne pas me faire tuer et aussi parce que je tenais le parapluie. À force de parler d'assassinat avec autant de banalité, on dirait une comédie.

Ça fait bizarre d'assister à ses premières fois comme si j'étais son père. Candide, c'est comme ma sœur, je ressens rien d'autre. Et puis, je voudrais pas blesser monsieur Langevin.

Addendum: Comme "une" sœur. On se calme, la familiarité.

J'en ai parlé avec Candide. Elle m'a dit que monsieur Langevin le savait et que "franchement, ça paraissait". Elle m'a dit qu'au moins, s'il était d'humeur à chialer, c'est qu'il était pas souffrant. Quand il était malade, il devenait aimable. J'ai pris ça comme un compliment.

J'ai pris une photo de Candide et Théophile pour l'envoyer à monsieur Langevin.

***

Monsieur Langevin fait dire de pas laisser Candide fumer parce que c'est pas bon pour son coeur. Candide a soupiré et a déposé son briquet. Elle a posé la lettre un peu tristement, puis commencé à me raconter comment elle avait rencontré son mari. J'écoutais à moitié parce que Théophile m'écrasait le doigt et voulait pas lâcher. Mais c'était une belle histoire. Elle m'a demandé de lui parler de mes amours. Je lui ai dit que y'avait rien à dire. Elle m'a demandé comment j'ai su que j'étais aux hommes, d'abord. J'ai répondu: "comme toi".

"En regardant les gars passer dans la rue?" m'a-t-elle dit.

En fait, non, pas comme elle.

"Regarder les gars passer dans le corridor," ai-je précisé.

Elle est devenue silencieuse après, et elle s'est dit que je n'avais sûrement jamais ri avec mes amies parce qu'un beau gars venait de passer. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait mais que c'était pas grave. C'est pas le genre de choses que j'aurais fait, de toutes façons. Je lui ai avoué que mes amis parlaient souvent des filles qu'ils aimaient et que je ne savais jamais quoi ajouter sauf "ah ouais". Elle a trouvé ça drôle.

***

Je suis content d'être redevenu l'ami de Candide. Et je me sens moins stressé. 

Addendum: "Je suis content d'être redevenu son ami" -- j'ai quoi, cinq ans?

Je viens de me souvenir que quand j'étais petit, je pensais que les adultes n'avaient pas d'amis. Pauvre petit Sylvain. Va falloir aider Théophile à pas faire la même erreur. C'est misérable comme idée à se faire.

***

Je compte les semaines. Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme si j'étais impatient de quelque chose. Quoi, que le petit grandisse? Que je puisse partir? Quitter UltraCorp?

Qu'il se passe de quoi de plus intéressant?

Faut dire que les premières années sont souvent les plus longues. Je fais quoi, moi, pour survivre, en attendant?


	5. Mai 1940

Candide m'a forcé à aller voir le médecin. Elle dit que j'ai pas l'air en forme. Le médecin m'a dit que j'étais très en forme. Bon, bin, hein. Je suis quand même allé me reposer.

Ça fait longtemps que la guerre dure. Candide a envoyé des bas par la poste.

Des fois, j'oublie que y'a la guerre, parce que dès que je vais au bureau, je passe par l'usine, et je vois des pissous comme moi qui voulaient pas aller au front. Je sais pas comment monsieur Langevin a fait pour y aller volontairement. Il doit être brave.

Autant que Candide qui doit élever leur enfant toute seule pendant qu'il est pas là.

Addendum: Ouain, peut-être plus. Quand même. Beaucoup plus. Ça fait peur, mourir.

Je parle du bureau parce que je me fais rappeler quelques fois pour faire mon rapport. Le moins possible. La dernière fois, c'était hier. Y'a fallu que j'explique comment j'ai pris les empreintes du petit. J'ai dit, "bin, c'est un bébé, il bouge pas." Je sais pas si c'est ça qu'ils voulaient entendre mais on m'a quand même félicité pour conduite exemplaire. Ils m'ont donné plus de liberté.

J'en ai profité pour acheter plein d'affaires en cuivre. Dont des chaises et une matraque.

Je me tanne de la vie d'espion. Mais c'est mieux que d'aller à la guerre.

***

J'ai commencé à lire le livre sur les bébés que le directeur d'école m'avait donné. À un an environ, ils commencent à marcher pis à faire de l'écholalie. Ils se mettent aussi à reconnaître les visages. À un ou deux ans, ils peuvent commencer à aller aux toilettes. Les premiers mots aussi -- papa, maman, bébé. Je vais lui faire dire "batinse."

J'espère que monsieur Langevin va revenir vite. Je voudrais pas prendre sa place. Je me sens sale de voir son gars grandir pendant que lui, il est au combat. Je sais pas de quoi ça doit avoir l'air, le père parti à la guerre et la mère à la maison à élever son petit avec un voisin.

Addendum: Mieux vaut pas y penser. C'est ma job.

Peut-être que je devrais redemander à Candide de me payer. Et peut-être que je devrais recommencer à l'appeler "madame Langevin."

Addendum: Pantoute.

Batinse, dans quoi je me suis embarqué?

"Dans quoi je me suis embarqué" -- Sylvain Sansouci, tu t'es embarqué dans une histoire d'espionnage et de volage de taxes. C'est ta propre faute si tout se complique.

Pis si j'ai l'air trop chummy-chummy, c'est déjà moins pire que de me faire démasquer. Batinse, je sais pas ce que Candide ferait si elle apprenait ce que je fais vraiment ici.

J'AURAIS DÛ Y PENSER AVANT.

J'aurais vraiment dû penser plus à mon affaire avant de m'embarquer.

Addendum: Si les gens pensent qu'elle trompé monsieur Langevin, ils vont jaser, pis les rumeurs, pour un espion, c'est risqué.

***

Candide vient de m'apprendre qu'en tant que propriétaire par défaut de l'appartement, elle va recevoir l'argent pendant que monsieur Langevin est parti. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle a pleuré. Pauvre Candide, tellement stressée. Heureusement que je peux l'aider.

Elle est restée assise sur le fauteuil du salon tout le reste de l'après-midi. Je vais attendre avant de lui parler d'argent.

***

Théophile fait de l'écholalie toute la journée. Il se tanne pas. Candide me raconte qu'il bredouille des mots comme s'il lui parlait quand elle fait la cuisine. Il se tourne vers elle et ouvre grands les yeux. Petit chou.

Je l'ai avertie que bientôt, il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de lui tout le temps parce qu'il va commencer à marcher. Elle a ri et m'a dit "ça commence pas tout de suite, quand même?" Je lui ai dit que c'était moi, l'expert. Elle m'a dit d'aller faire la vaisselle. Je suis l'expert dans ça, aussi.

Sa vaisselle va être propre et je vais pouvoir apprendre des sacres à Théophile. Mais elle veut pas que je m'approche. C'est son bébé à elle. Je la comprends. Il va parler aussi propre que la vaisselle.

Je lui ai dit que je pouvais passer l'aider pis repartir après. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était capable de faire ses tâches toute seule et qu'elle est plus malade. Je lui ai dit que c'est pas grave vu qu'elle me payait pas. On va sûrement se voir moins souvent. Je vais m'ennuyer du petit.

Elle doit pas vouloir que je prenne la place de son père. Je la comprends. Mais c'est plate de s'éloigner. C'est une bonne amie pareil.

Il va falloir que je me mette à m'informer sur les problèmes de santé que les bébés peuvent avoir. Genre, la varicelle. Ou la jaunisse.

Il faut que je me souvienne que c'est pas de mes affaires. C'est Candide, sa mère.

Comment je fais pour faire ma job pis m'éloigner en même temps? Si y'a quelque chose de dangereux qui se passe quand je suis parti? Faudrait que je donne mon numéro pour les urgences, sauf que j'ai pas de numéro. J'en ai un, mais je sais pas si je devrais donner mon vrai.

***

Je me demande si Théo a dit ses premiers mots. J'imagine que Candide va en parler à monsieur Langevin avant. Je sais même pas si elle va m'en parler à moi.

Il me faut une nouvelle stratégie. Si je peux pas être l'homme de ménage, il me faut une autre façon de m'impliquer. Je peux pas être concierge, quand même. J'ai pas de formation.

On va quand même se voir à la buanderie. Je vais m'informer.

***

Je sais plus comment faire ma job. Faut que je me ressaisisse. Comment j'ai fait pour pas me faire tuer si ça, ça me dérange? Je dois me sentir plus seul que je pensais.

Pourquoi je suis pas resté travailler à l'usine de biscuits?

***

J'ai eu une idée en voyant Candide à la buanderie. Elle me racontait qu'elle essayait d'apprendre à Théo à se servir du bol. Pis ça m'a fait penser: je parle anglais, faque je pourrais aider Théophile à l'école.

Ça va prendre un boutte. Je pourrais acheter des livres d'école. Pis apprendre le latin. Pis retrouver mon petit catéchiste. "Dieu est partout, monsieur l'inspecteur." Ça me manque pas.

Faudrait que je m'informe sur la job que je dois faire. Y'a aucun danger. Je dois juste m'arranger pour qu'il ait une bonne vie? C'est tout?

Addendum: On m'a dit que je devais m'assurer que personne le surveille. Sauf moi, vous voulez dire? Et que je devais noter tout ce qu'il fait, qui il a vu, pourquoi il est sorti. J'ai dit, "comme un espion?" Ils m'ont dit que c'était ça, mon travail, et que si j'aimais pas ça, ils enverraient quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Je leur ai dit de se calmer et que je la ferais, ma job.

L'agent devant l'immeuble a apostrophé quelqu'un. Il devait être venu pour me tabasser. Je les ai vus parler, puis le nouveau est reparti. Il a dû le soudoyer.

L'agent m'a dit de faire attention, parce qu'il serait pas éternellement reconnaissant envers moi et que j'aurais à me débrouiller. J'ai répondu: "de rien". Ça l'a fait rire.

Je lui ai demandé s'il était correct, et il m'a dit que oui. Il avait pas l'air blessé non plus. Je l'ai remercié. Il m'a demandé comment j'ai fait pour avoir une job aussi près de Théophile Langevin. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais aucune idée. Il m'a dit que y'a bin du monde qui tuerait pour avoir la job.

J'ai eu des sueurs froides mais je lui ai dit que j'étais pas prêt à mourir pour une raison de même. Il a secoué la tête pis m'a dit de pas me mettre dans le trouble. Il m'a offert sa main.

"Dans ce travail-là, on a besoin d'amis."

Il s'appelle Abélien Courtemanche. Je lui ai serré la main. Beau bonhomme pareil.

Addendum: On se calme, quand même.

Je dois dire ça parce que je suis content qu'il m'aide. Je me sentais tellement soulagé d'avoir un allié que j'ai tout de suite commencer à déblatérer sur la job. Je lui ai demandé comment je devais faire pour pas me faire assassiner. Il m'a donné des trucs. Je pense que c'est pas sa première expérience.

Puis je me suis souvenu de son premier commentaire et lui ai demandé s'il allait me tuer. Il a haussé les épaules. J'haïs ma job. Je suis retourné chez moi. Il m'a dit de faire attention. Je sais pas de quel bord il est et ça me stresse.

Je me suis étendu sur le sofa. Je me sentais fiévreux. Je pense pas qu'on puisse se faire des amis avec cette job-là. Je me sens tellement vulnérable quand je parle à d'autres agents. Je suis sans défense envers eux. Comment je fais pour être plus imposant?

J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir revenir en arrière et ne pas avoir besoin de barricader ma porte. Je m'ennuie de faire des siestes sans avoir peur d'entendre cogner à la porte. Je vais faire un plan en me réveillant. Pour l'instant, je suis dans les bonnes grâces du portier. Je peux me le permettre.

J'ai bu un peu pour m'aider à dormir. J'étais trop nerveux pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

***

J'aurais dû devenir fermier à la place. J'aurais pu échapper à la conscription forcée qui approche à grands pas. Surtout que ma job, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Je peux pas m'en aller.

Abélien m'a fait allô de la fenêtre quand il m'a vu. Je sais pas de quel bord il est mais j'ai répondu quand même. Je sais pas si c'est juste un effet d'être seul et en manque d'alliés, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait être quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie. Ça doit être les hormones parce que je le connais à peine et il m'a plus ou moins fait des menaces de mort la première fois qu'on s'est parlés.

Il faudrait que je lise des livres sur le mensonge et sur comment savoir si quelqu'un ment. Ou comment savoir ce que l'autre pense vraiment. Je pourrais en donner une copie à Abélien, ou à l'autre gardien de la porte, mais je pense que je risque ma peau à l'aider. S'il réussit à me tuer parce que je lui ai appris comment savoir que je mentais…

Mais il a l'air gentil.

Addendum: "Il a l'air gentil," dit l'espion qui se sert de sa propre gentillesse pour voler les gens.

Il faudrait qu'il reste endetté. Je veux pas le faire suer, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il me tuera pas. Il m'a quand même sauvé la vie. Je me demande s'il a fait ça par bonté, par pitié, ou vraiment juste parce qu'il avait une dette envers moi. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas servi du livre sur les poisons pour tuer quelqu'un.

***

Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il a fait avec le livre. Faut croire que j'ai assez de morale pour aller voir un wannabe-tueur juste pour m'informer sur ses victimes. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait brûlé. J'ai reformulé ma question. Il s'est mis à trembler un peu et m'a dit qu'il allait me rendre un service pour chaque fois que le livre servait et qu'il trouvait du poison dans sa nourriture. Je lui ait demandé si quelqu'un avait essayé. Il a dit non. "La première fois, c'était pour le livre lui-même," a-t-il expliqué. Je lui ai demandé s'il n'aimait pas secrètement sauver la vie des gens. C'est la blague la plus bizarre que j'aie fait de ma vie. Il est devenu sérieux et m'a demandé qui, au fond, ne veut pas sauver la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui ai demandé si c'était son but dans la vie. Il m'a dit non, il voulait juste être utile.

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'était pas allé à la guerre, d'abord. Il m'a dit de faire attention et de ne pas trop poser de questions. "Pourquoi, vous êtes un espion?" ai-je blagué. Il l'a pas trouvée drôle. Il m'a dit de pas raconter ma vie à tout le monde. Je me suis senti pris en défaut alors j'ai rétorqué qu'on travaillait tous les deux pour le même employeur, alors on ne risquait pas de s'entretuer. Il m'a dit que techniquement, s'il recevait des ordres contre moi, il serait pogné pour obéir.

Il avait pas l'air particulièrement content de dire ça. Il doit pas vouloir tuer du monde non plus. Pour lui remonter le moral, je lui ai dit que je pensais qu'UltraCorp, c'était une usine de biscuits. Il a ri un peu.

"Citron, vous êtes naïf," a-t-il pouffé. "Ça serait bien si on pouvait tous se le permettre. Si c'était une job normale, j'irais voir ma femme et mes enfants."

"Vous avez une femme et des enfants?"

Il a réfléchi.

"Bin, plus maintenant."

"Quoi, ils sont morts?"

"Non, non."

Il a arrêté de parler. Puis il m'a dit que c'était difficile de pouvoir faire confiance à personne. Je lui ai dit que ce serait sûrement plus sécuritaire d'arrêter de me raconter sa vie. Il m'a dit qu'il était pogné à me faire confiance parce qu'il ne voulait pas tuer du monde ou vivre dans la peur.

Addendum: Je viens de m'apercevoir que je l'appelle par son prénom dans mes notes. Je suis pas fait pour être espion.

Addendum #2: C'est pas dangereux de noter tout ce qui se passe quelque part?

Addendum #3: C'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre que moi parlait le (langue).

Ça m'a attristé d'entendre les mésaventures d'un collègue. Je me demande ce que je peux faire pour lui. Je peux bien lui promettre que si j'ai une promotion, je vais continuer à l'aider, mais quand même, c'est poussé, mon affaire.

Je me demande s'il a dû faire semblant de mourir.

J'espère que ma famille va bien.

Addendum: Ça me fait quoi, s'ils vont pas bien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écrit "parler le (langue)" parce que je sais-tu moi quelle langue il pourrait parler pour que personne au Québec comprenne.


	6. Juin 1940

L'été commence. Le pire été de ma vie. Ça devrait toujours être appelé "le pire" quelque chose de ma vie, en fait. Quand on travaille pour UltraCorp, tout est horrible.

J'ai entendu Candide et le petit descendre les escaliers ce matin. J'avertirais Abélien de ne pas toucher à un poil de sa tête si c'était pas déjà partiellement sa job de le faire. Juste de l'entendre faire des bruits contents me fait sentir comme si j'étais sa mère et que je le protégerais à la vie, à la mort.

Addendum: On se calme, Sansouci.

Et puis Candide qui riait et qui l'encourageait.

J'AI PAS ACHETÉ DE KIT MÉDICAL. BATINSE. JE REVIENS.

***

En passant par les escaliers, je leur ai conseillé de pas aller dehors. J'ai inventé une histoire de trous de boue. J'aime pas ça mentir.

Addendum: Dit le gars qui est devenu espion.

Je me suis arrêté en chemin pour aller parler à Abélien et lui dire de pas toucher à mon petit gars -- à Théophile -- puis je me suis demandé comment il réagirait. Puis j'ai décidé de ne pas lui faire confiance et je lui ai dit de ne pas les toucher. Il m'a dit que sa job, c'est de le protéger s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'air honnête, selon le livre que j'avais trouvé. Je lui ai dit que je le croyais pour l'instant mais que j'allais garder ma garde haute. Il m'a fait le salut militaire. (Sarcastiquement.)

Je lui ait dit qu'il était bâdrant. Il m'a dit que c'était ma faute. Je lui ai répondu qu'il était enfant. Il a pas trouvé d'insulte mais il est parti à rire.

Addendum: Je viens de réaliser que son vrai nom, c'est sûrement autre chose. Pas Candide -- Abélien. Tant mieux, parce que ça me prend toujours quelques secondes pour me souvenir de son nom.

Candide nous a vus par la fenêtre et a gesticulé quelque chose dans le style de "c'est quoi ton problème". En la voyant, je me suis souvenu que je devais aller acheter des affaires pour le petit et je suis reparti. Une chance que j'ai réussi à l'empêcher d'aller dehors.

Elle a ri de moi quand je suis rentré. Oui, elle a pris la peine de m'attendre dans le corridor spécifiquement pour se moquer de moi. J'avoue que ça devait être drôle. Elle a fait des jeux de mots poches pendant que j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte de chez moi. Puis je l'ai enfermée dehors.

"Tu m'abandonnes dehors?" a-t-elle rechigné.

"Arrête de faire pitié," ai-je protesté.

"Tu as pas de coeur!"

J'osais pas lui dire qu'elle avait sûrement raison, faque je suis juste ressorti.

"Qu'est-c'est que tu veux?"

"Théo voulait te voir," a-t-elle expliqué en me tendant le bébé.

Théophile gigotait comme un gros saucisson.

"Pantoute, tu voulais juste m'énerver avec tes jeux de mots."

"Non, je voulais fouiner dans ton appartement," a-t-elle blagué. "Quels genres de secrets tu caches?"

J'ai ri jaune. Elle a mis Théo par terre et il a commencé à se tortiller. Je me suis penché pour le surveiller.

"Batinse, il est rendu gros. Je veux dire grand. Je sais pas, moi, fort. Les deux?"

"Tu viens plus le voir," m'a-t-elle reproché en boudant.

Elle avait l'air d'un petit chat abandonné sur le trottoir. Je pouvais même pas être fâché pour vrai.

"C'est de ta faute, hein, si je venais plus."

"Je voulais pas qu'il t'appelle "papa" par erreur," a-t-elle expliqué. "Je garde ça pour quand Rodolphe va revenir. Sais-tu comment on fait pour qu'un bébé reconnaisse des photos de son père?"

"Je sais-tu moi, je vais aller voir."

"Tu as des livres sur les bébés?"

"Ris pas de moi."

"Trop tard."

J'ai soupiré. Elle est partie à rire.

"Pourquoi tu ris quand je suis énervé?"

Son sourire s'est agrandi.

"Parce que c'est drôle. T'as l'air d'un vieux mononcle. Regarde, Théo, c'est ton mononcle Phil!"

"Noooon!"

"Allez, Théo, dis "mononcle"!"

"Noooooon."

"Mononcle."

"Candiiiiide."

"Ok, ok."

J'imagine que ça va rester. Je suis trop jeune pour être un oncle, mais peu importe. Je vais m'y faire.

Addendum: Je suis pas si jeune que ça, quand même.

Addendum #2: Eh, quand même. Je suis pas vieux.

Addendum #3: Je me demande quel âge a Abélien. J'espère que -- rien. J'espère rien du tout.

***

Candide devait aller faire l'épicerie et j'ai dû garder le petit pendant ce temps-là. J'ai essayé de parler avec lui.

"Pis, mon homme, tu as quel âge, astheure?"

Il m'a regardé avec ses gros yeux graves. Il avait l'air fâché.

"Aw, tu es fâché, mon bonhomme? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il a dit "maman." Puis il s'est mis à gigoter et à faire des faces. Je l'ai mis par terre et il s'est effouarré.

Addendum: Pour ma défense, je pensais que c'était un chat.

Il a commencé à pleurer. Je l'ai repris. Heureusement, il était pas blessé. Pauvre petit chou.

"Tiens, mon bonhomme, c'est correct."

Je suis nul avec les enfants. Il a même pas arrêté de pleurer. J'ai essayé de le calmer mais je savais que je pouvais rien faire, vu que je ne suis pas Candide. Je l'ai assis sur le fauteuil. Il est retombé. Pauvre bébé. J'avais envie de pleurer, moi aussi, à la fin. Il avait l'air tellement impuissant. Tout petit et tout mou. Il voulait juste sa maman. Ça m'a ému. Je suis encore moins tough que je pensais.

Addendum: Dit le gars qui voulait pas aller à la guerre -- oh, pis on en revient, de c't'affaire-là, à la fin.

Abélien a fait irruption dans mon appartement.

"Qui pleure?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon appartement?"

"Pourquoi le bébé pleure?"

"Je sais pas, moi -- qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Je sais pas, moi, c'est ma job de m'assurer que le bébé crève pas! Tu l'as-tu nourri?"

"Bin je sais pas, moi -- va-t-en, t'es pas supposé être là -- pis c'est à moi que Candide a confié le bébé faque reste pas là, elle va paniquer!"

"Pourquoi le bébé est sur le fauteuil, redresse-le, prends-le, je sais pas, laisse-le pas de même!"

"Allez, va-t-en, c'est pas de tes affaires!"

"Pourquoi on te l'a confié si tu sais pas quoi faire avec?"

"C'est pas ton appart, va-t-en!"

"Correct!"

Il est reparti.

"Mets son lait à chauffer! Ils aiment pas ça froid!" m'a-t-il crié dans le corridor.

"Va-t-en!" ai-je rouspété.

Une chance que les murs sont insonorisés au coton.

Théo avait arrêté de pleurer et faisait juste fixer tout le monde. Il devait se demander s'il avait déjà vu Abélien quelque part.

"Pis moi, tu me reconnais pas?" ai-je soupiré. "Petit crotteux."

Je le pensais pas. Je le pensais jamais. Il devait le savoir parce qu'il m'a juste regardé. J'ai mis son lait au four pis je lui ai donné le biberon. Il s'est calmé. Je lui ai chanté une berceuse pour l'endormir. Quand Candide est revenue, je suis allé voir Abélien pour l'informer de ma réussite. Il a eu l'air soulagé. Je lui ai dit que j'avais pas eu la job pour rien. Il m'a regardé de travers. C'était un beau gros mensonge et on le savait tous les deux.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai eu le poste. Mais tant qu'il essaie pas de me tuer pour l'avoir, ça me va.

***

Théo aime ça qu'on lui chante des chansons. C'est une graine de musicien, ça. Je ne sais pas si je devrais le faire, mais au cas où, j'ai eu l'idée de lui acheter des petits instruments faciles à jouer pour sa fête. Il est un peu trop jeune pour ça, mais quand même.

Il commence à écouter les chansons à la radio. Il aime beaucoup le rock'n'roll.

"Enlève ça, pas dans ma maison," m'a dit Candide.

"Théo aime ça," ai-je répliqué.

"Théo a neuf mois, il aime tout."

J'ai changé de poste.

***

J'ai demandé à Candide ce qu'elle faisait pour que Théo s'attache à son père pendant la guerre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle lui montrait des photos et qu'elle lui lisait les lettres qu'il envoyait. Elle essayait de lui faire dire "papa" ses fois aussi.

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que Théo risquait de ne pas vraiment avoir l'impression de connaître monsieur Langevin quand il allait revenir de la guerre.

Elle m'a donné un bout de lettre en me disant que c'était pour moi. C'était le post-scriptum de la dernière missive de monsieur Langevin. Comme ce serait la fête de Candide bientôt, il me demandait d'aller lui acheter un collier dans la boutique de bijoux près du bloc. Il donnait la description du pendentif et promettait même de me rembourser quand il reviendrait. Et il me menaçait de venir me péter la gueule si je ne précisais pas que le cadeau venait de lui.

Je vais y aller subtilement la prochaine fois que j'irai au bureau.

***

C'est un pendentif d'amour éternel vendu dans une boutique de médiums. Dans quoi je m'embarque? J'ai demandé à la vendeuse si c'était un vrai. Elle m'a dit que tout ce qui était vendu dans sa boutique était "un vrai". Elle a commencé à me parler de l'honneur de son commerce et de sa mère et sa grand-mère qui l'avaient tenu toute leur vie. J'ai reformulé autrement: est-ce que ça risquait de mal virer? Elle m'a dit que le pendentif allait emprisonner l'amour en son sein et le garder précieusement pour l'éternité. Ah bon, d'accord. Au moins, monsieur Langevin m'a pas acheté de filtre d'amour.

J'ai acheté le collier (il était joli, j'avoue) et j'ai mis le bout de lettre dans la boîte. La vendeuse m'a demandé si c'était pour ma femme. Je lui ai dit que j'étais pas marié. Elle m'a regardé comme si elle croyait que je mentais. Tant pis pour vous, madame Romana.

Je veux pas insulter leurs croyances mais je me sentais pas super à l'aise. J'aime pas ça, la magie et les rituels. Surtout qu'ils vendaient des langues de porc séchées à-côté de la porte. Mais si ça peut rendre du monde heureux… ou les rassurer que personne va venir les tuer dans leur sommeil.

Je me demande pourquoi monsieur Langevin a acheté ça. Il était pas chrétien, lui?

Peut-être que Candide aimait le pendentif et qu'il a pas su refuser. Ça se peut aussi.

***

Candide a pleuré. Elle veut plus se séparer du pendentif. Une chance qu'il est pas fragile. C'est pas de mes affaires.

Addendum: J'espère que le pendentif n'est pas réellement magique.

Je lui ai rien acheté pour sa fête parce qu'on est pas encore rendus là dans notre amitié, mais je lui ai quand même souhaité une bonne année.

Ça me manque, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer mes anniversaires. En tout cas, c'est pas ma journée. Pis, à mon âge, les gens ont pas d'amis. Ça doit être normal.


	7. Juillet 1940

Théo me reconnaît quand je viens le voir. Il s'arrête un instant et me fixe, puis se souvient je suis qui et se met à sourire. Brave garçon.

Je joue avec lui quand Candide regarde pas. Je lui chante des comptines.

J'essaie aussi de lui apprendre à dire "batinse" quand Candide regarde pas.

Addendum: Il a fallu que j'arrête quand elle m'a pogné. Elle a failli me chasser de la maison.

Théo fait des espèces de mots mal foutus. Il fait aussi des faces. Il a toujours l'air sérieux quand il parle, mais, des fois, il fait la grimace. Je voudrais bien savoir quelle face il ferait si je lui donnais du citron à manger, mais je vais pas le faire parce que Candide va me chasser à coups de balai.

Il commence à marcher un peu. La première fois que je l'ai vu faire, j'ai failli pleurer. Candide ne s'est pas retenue. Théo ne comprenait rien et se dandinait joyeusement. Je l'ai applaudi.

"Viens voir mononcle!" ai-je dit.

"Non," a protesté Candide. "Pas d'affaire qu'il vienne te voir. Pis je veux qu'il marche voir son père en premier."

Ça m'a frustré.

"Tu vas l'empêcher de marcher parce que son père est parti?" ai-je reformulé.

Elle s'est tue. Je me suis excusé.

"Tu arrives dans ma vie pendant que mon mari est parti pis tu penses que tu peux juste t'incruster pis faire comme si tu faisais partie de la famille?"

“T’étais contente que je sois là quand je t’aidais dans les tâches,” je lui ai répondu.

Elle m'a dit de sortir de sa maison. Je ne me suis pas obstiné.

Son humeur se détériore, je pense. Ça, ou je suis encore plus énervant que je pensais. Je peux pas me fâcher contre elle. La pauvre.

Je me suis pas trop morfondu. Si c’est comme la dernière fois, ça va pas durer longtemps. Ça, et je me sentais pas trop coupable. J’avais plus l’impression de vivre un roman savon qu’autre chose.

Et puis, ça m’empêche pas de faire ma job. Je devrais être correct.

***

J’ai demandé à Abélien à combien de sauvetages on était rendus et si on était quittes. Il m’a dit qu’il pensait pas que j’aurais si hâte de pouvoir le tuer. Puis il m’a dit qu’il comptait pas, en fait. Il voulait juste avoir l’air professionnel. J’ai ri de lui. Il m’a dit de pas le mettre en colère ou il allait m’empoisonner. Il a dit ça d’une façon tellement drôle que je n’ai même pas douté qu’il niaisait. Il a même précisé que c’était une blague, puis m’a demandé si j’avais eu peur. Je lui ai dit que non. Il a eu l’air soulagé.

Il m’a dit de lui faire signe s’il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi. Je lui ai demandé ce qu’il me voulait. Il a haussé les épaules.

“Je veux faire bonne impression,” a-t-il dit.

Je lui ai fait la grimace.

“C’est pas une raison.”

“T’as l’air fin, ça serait plate que tu meures,” a-t-il reformulé.

“Merci,” ai-je répondu avec le plus de sarcasme possible.

“Bin, je sais pas, moi -- c’est difficile de survivre longtemps à UltraCorp sans se faire des amis faque je m’arrange pour me créer un réseau.”

“Faque tu m’aides juste parce que je t’aide?”

“Je sais pas, moi. Un peu?”

“Ouain mais si je t’aidais plus, tu ferais quoi? Je veux m’assurer que tu vas pas me poignarder dans le dos si je te suis plus utile.”

“Bin, je sais pas -- c’est difficile de trouver du monde fiable pis je veux me -- je sais pas, y’a pas de façon de savoir si les gens sont fiables ici. Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je meures parce que j’ai pas essayé de me trouver des alliés?”

Il s’est mis à trembler.

“S’cuse-moi. Je pogne les nerfs. Mais mettons qu’on inverse ça. Toi, pourquoi tu m’aides?”

“Bin, je sais pas, moi. Pour avoir des alliés. Pis parce que quand j’étais petit, je me suis promis que si j’étais dans une situation de même, j’aiderais les autres.”

“T’as fait ça, toi?”

Il allait dire autre chose mais il s’est mis à pleurer.

“S’cuse-moi. J’essaie pas de faire pitié,” a-t-il averti en se cachant les yeux.

J’ai eu un moment de réalisation. Je me suis dit que je ne connaissais même pas cet homme-là. J’ai quand même essayé de le réconforter. Il m’a pas arrêté mais il s’est redressé.

“Première leçon chez UltraCorp: endette-toi pas. Sois toujours quitte avec tout le monde. Quand tu te fais rendre un service par quelqu’un, arrange-toi pour lui en rendre un autre tout de suite. Accepte jamais de dealer avec quelqu’un qui veut que tu lui rendes un service “plus tard”. Si quelqu’un fait pitié, essaie pas de le réconforter en montrant que toi aussi, tu as des problèmes. Le monde peuvent faire semblant d’être en détresse juste pour savoir tes points faibles. Fies-toi jamais aux gens sauf s’ils t’en doivent une. La plupart d’entre nous sont donnant-donnant mais y’en d’autres qui ont pas d’honneur. Pis fie-toi pas aux gens qui sont trop gentils. Soit ils sont naïfs -- comme toi -- ou soit ils essaient de te manipuler.”

“Comme toi?”

“Non, je t’en dois une. Pis parle pas de ta vie privée ou de comment tu te sens. Ça risque de te mettre dans le trouble.”

“Comme toi il y a cinq minutes?”

“Oui, comme moi il y a cinq minutes.”

“Je veux pas être méchant mais ça se fait pas.”

“Pff. Parle pour toi. Tout le monde arrive à le faire.”

“Bin oui, hein, tout le monde.”

“Écoute-moi. Se faire des amis à UltraCorp, c’est presque aussi dangereux que de pas s’en faire, mais c’est la façon la plus facile de survivre. Ça, ou tu reste tout seul et tu dois jamais rien à personne. À partir de maintenant, il faut plus que tu me fasses confiance. Tu m’as donné un livre, je t’ai expliqué comment survivre, on est quittes.”

“L’as-tu lu ou tu l’as juste brûlé?”

“Lu. Ouste, maintenant.”

Je l’ai salué du chapeau puis je suis parti. J’espère qu’on va se reparler.

***

Je suis pas mal dans le noir depuis l’autre jour. Je ne reçois pas de nouveaux ordres. Ni de nouveau matériel. J’ai essayé de patrouiller le quartier avec mes lunettes mais il ne s’est pas passé grand-chose.

Ça me rend triste de ne plus parler avec Abélien comme je le faisais avant. Je devais avoir tort, moi et mon intuition.

J’ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Je fais juste rester chez moi à attendre que Candide me demande de l’aide. Il faudrait que je me trouve des passe-temps.

Je peux commencer à jouer au mancala. Non, il faudrait pas que Théo s’étouffe avec les pièces. J’aurais dû dire que j’étais concierge.

***

Abélien a débarqué dans mon appartement ce matin. Il était exactement 4h01 du matin et l’autre garde n’était pas encore arrivé. Il m’a dit qu’il avait oublié de me donner un conseil. Il était sur le point de me le dire puis a avoué qu’il avait oublié en chemin.

“T’as pas une bonne mémoire. Je pourrais utiliser ça contre toi,” ai-je averti.

Il a eu l’air effrayé, donc j’ai précisé que je niaisais. Il s’est assis par terre. Il aime ça, s’asseoir par terre. Je pense qu’il fait ça quand il est nerveux.

Ça lui a pris une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s’en souvenir. Puis il s’est exclamé que certaines personnes pouvaient faire semblant d’être dans une mauvaise position juste pour gagner des faveurs. Puis il a noté que ça n’avait aucun sens et m’a dit qu’il m’en devait une pour le dérangement inutile qu’il m’avait causé. Il a précisé en partant qu’il n’avait pas posé de micros.

Je l’ai retenu et lui ai demandé s’il serait capable d’en installer au 5A. Il m’a dit qu’il pouvait bien essayer. On va se rencontrer plus tard pour planifier le coup.

***

J’ai retrouvé Abélien dans une espèce de garage délabré qui avait l’air de l’intérieur d’une toilette chimique. Il avait l’air de geler donc je lui ai prêté mon chapeau.

“Arrête d’être fin, bordel, tu vas te faire tuer,” a-t-il rouspété. “Pis je t’en dois une, maintenant.”

“T’es arrivé chez moi à quatre heures une juste pour me donner un conseil,” ai-je protesté.

“J’avoue que j’ai perdu le compte,” a-t-il dit. “Qui en doit une à qui?”

“Je sais pas, moi. Y’a pas de façon pour être quittes genre, pour toujours?”

“Quoi, tu veux plus de mon aide?”

“Aw, sois pas triste.”

“Je suis pas triste,” a-t-il protesté.

“Ouain, ouain.”

“Correct, oui, un peu, lâche-moi. Je brise genre quatre règles en même temps à cause de toi.”

“T’avais juste à pas intercepter le gars l’autre jour.”

Il a eu l’air sérieux et m’a arrêté.

“Meh, ce gars-là était venu te tuer, j’aurais jamais pu faire ça.”

Il s’est pris le visage entre les mains un instant, puis s’est redressé. Il m’avait fait peur la première fois qu’on s’était vus mais ce soir-là, il avait juste l’air jeune et terrorisé. Je dis “jeune” mais il doit avoir le même âge que moi.

“Deux minutes. Je vais me ressaisir,” a-t-il dit.

Il n’arrive pas à être professionnel, malgré ses gros discours sur le sujet. Je me demande ce que ça cache.

On a passé toute la nuit à fabriquer des petits micros avec des rebuts d’appareils. Il m’a montré où les placer pour qu’ils soient bien dissimulés.

Quand nous avons eu fini, j’ai commencé à avoir des remords. Je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas que j’allais pouvoir les mettre. Il m’a dit de ne pas dire ça à voix haute. Je lui ai dit que je me fichais qu’UltraCorp entende. Il m’a dit qu’il admirait ma confiance en soi mais qu’UltraCorp sont plus puissants que n’importe quel homme seul. Je lui ai dit que j’avais des contacts. Il m’a regardé de travers. Il savait que je mentais.

“Arrête de mentir, on est tous les deux des espions, on est du même bord,” a-t-il ronchonné.

“Du même bord? C’est beaucoup de familiarité,” ai-je plaisanté.

“Oh pff. Je te signale que je suis honorablement obligé de m’assurer que tu meures pas.”

Il a fait une pause.

“Ça avait rapport dans ma tête, mais j’arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi.”

“Bah, c’est correct,” l’ai-je rassuré.

Il m’a donné une bine.

“Arrête d’être gentil! Tu vas te faire tirer par-derrière!” a-t-il martelé. “Je pense que je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu as eu la job. Tu arrêtes pas de te faire des amis.”

“Ah, faque on est des amis?”

“Je fais ma job,” a-t-il rouspété. “Lâche-moi donc.”

“Je pense que je suis littéralement pas capable d’arrêter. J’ai trop de charisme.”

Il s’est mis à rire, c’est-à-dire à faire un bruit de reniflement.

“Bin, je veux dire, ça peut servir à quelque chose. Si je me fais une équipe pis qu’on est serrés, on peut renverser UltraCorp. Imagine!”

J’ai tendu la main comme pour dessiner mon plan dans les airs. Abélien me regardait, moqueur mais quand même vaguement intéressé.

“On se fait une équipe. On renverse le chef. On prend le contrôle de l’entreprise. Heu, bin j’imagine que légalement, il faudrait continuer les contrats? Je sais pas. Je veux dire, on pourrait juste genre -- mais si ça fonctionne pis qu’on commence à devenir vieux, qui va hériter de l’entreprise? On peut pas faire des élections, je pense. Pis tout le monde est croche et je sais pas comment rendre une entreprise moins criminelle. Pis le monde vont entendre parler de l’entreprise -- pis si ça attire du monde…”

Je me frottai le visage. Planifier tout ça sur le coup était trop difficile pour mon pauvre, misérable cerveau.

“C’est le genre d’affaires que je devrais planifier. Genre, papier-crayon. Pis dis-moi pas que c’est impossible!” avertissai-je.

“Non, tu peux acheter tout ça au dépanneur,” a-t-il blagué.

Ça m’a fait rire.

“T’es capable de faire des blagues, toi?” ai-je dit.

“Faut bien qu’un de nous deux en fasse des bonnes.”

“Wow, un de nous deux? On sent l’amour. Je pensais que tu faisais juste ta job?” ai-je accentué.

“Ugh.”

Je me suis dit que j’allais commencer à apprécier son ronchonnage.

“Viens-t-en, il se fait tard.”

“Il se fait tard,” ai-je répété sarcastiquement.

“T’es pas drôle.”

“Tu te répètes.”

“Arrête d’essayer d’être mon - ah pis de la chenoute.”

“Aw, je me suis fait un ami,” ai-je dit de la façon la plus ridicule possible.

“C’est évident: on s’est rencontrés une fois, faque tu allais essayer d’être mon ami,” a-t-il expliqué.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis senti tout chaud et heureux en dedans quand il a dit ça. Il doit me manquer un raisin dans ma brioche.

“Bin viens,” a-t-il marmonné.

“Kessé?”

“Bin faudrait pas qu’on se fasse tuer parce qu’on est pas à nos postes.”

“Bah, si ça arrive, je peux nous trouver un alibi.”

“Tu peux faire ça, toi?” a-t-il lâché sans me croire. “T’es pas surpuissant.”

Il s’est mis à me fixer.

“Quoi?” ai-je protesté.

“Je t’analyse. Je me demande si on est assez capable de s’entendre pour former une bonne équipe pour renverser UltraCorp et tout ça. Mais je me suis pas encore décidé.”

“Qu'est-c’est que tu fais là, c’est pas comme ça qu’on se fait des amis!” me suis-je exclamé.

“Ouain, si tu contre-balances mon pessimisme, ça pourrait marcher.”

“Ça sonne pas prometteur.”

“Heille, c’était un compliment! C’est très prometteur, tu sauras. On est l’équipe la plus prometteuse du monde, compris?”

“Calme-toi, l’amour fou, je suis marié,” ai-je plaisanté.

“T’es marié?” a-t-il répété.

“J’ai-tu l’air marié?”

“Je sais pas, moi, si tu dis que tu es marié --”

“Heille, le pessimiste, je suis pas marié,” ai-je lâché.

“Wow, tu fais des compliments,” a-t-il rouspété.

“Je peux en faire des mieux.”

“Bin pas tout de suite parce qu’il faut retourner au bloc. Allez, grouille.”

Je me suis excusé de l’avoir appelé “le pessimiste”. Il m’a regardé de travers comme pour me dire “heille, je m’en fous, franchement, pour qui tu me prends?” Je me sens mal pareil. On se calme, les remords.

Abélien m’a conseillé de détruire les micros si je ne vais pas m’en servir. Je lui ai demandé si c’était une bonne idée de les placer dans mon appartement. Il a haussé les épaules.

“On est jamais trop prudents. Mais fais attention de pas te faire prendre.”

Il m’a redonné mon chapeau. J’avais oublié que je le lui avais prêté. Woups. Je lui ai dit de s’habiller plus chaudement la prochaine fois.

“Quoi, et me priver de la douce caresse de la mort?” a-t-il blagué. “Non, mais, heu, merci. Maintenant, ouste.”

***

Je suis resté chez moi à me demander quand j’allais installer les micros, et où j’allais les mettre. Abélien avait dit qu’avant d’avoir son poste devant l’immeuble, il avait été mis en charge de la production de petits gadgets. J’aurais dû lui demander comment fabriquer des petites caméras. Des caméras qui voient à-travers les combinaisons d’invisibilité -- comme mes lunettes.

Je ne savais pas qu’UltraCorp avait développé une façon de rendre les gens invisibles. Et pourquoi m’ont-ils donné des lunettes pour pouvoir les voir? Est-ce que je suis censé les combattre? Est-ce qu’UltraCorp a des ennemis?

Je pourrais m’informer mais je ne sais pas si j’obtiendrais des réponses. Ou des réponses fiables.

J’allais me mettre à relire mon livre sur les poisons quand j’ai entendu une espèce de petit bruit de l’autre bord de la porte. J’ai oublié de vérifier c’était qui et j’ai ouvert.

C’était Théophile. Il avait l’air incroyablement surpris de voir que la porte s’ouvrait.

“Théophile!” me suis-je exclamé. “Tu es venu voir mononcle?”

Il a souri. Je l’ai pris dans mes bras.

“Comment tu vas, mon bonhomme? Tu vas bien? Maman s’occupe bien de toi?”

Il a vu le frigo et a massacré le mot. Puis il a dit “chaise”. J’étais fier.

“Maman!” a-t-il balbutié.

“Pas maman, mononcle. Dis mononcle!”

“Maman.”

“Mononcle! Allez, dis mononcle!”

“Non!” a-t-il dit.

“Hmf.”

“Non-non-non-non!” a-t-il répété très sérieusement.

Puis il s’est esclaffé. Il est vraiment mignon.

“Chaise! Maison!”

J’ai eu les larmes aux yeux tellement c’était adorable. Abélien rirait de moi.

Addendum: Après que je lui ai raconté l’anecdote, il a dit qu’il n’aurait pas ri de moi. C’est gentil.

Puis Théo m'a mis les doigts dans les yeux. Ouch.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais, mon homme? Tu veux tuer mononcle Phil?” ai-je blagué. “Attention, mononcle Phil est capable de se défendre.”

Je l’ai chatouillé. Il s’est mis à rire.

“T’es content? Bin oui! C’est un gros bébé content!” ai-je gazouillé.

Candide m’a retrouvé assis dans le corridor à jouer avec Théo. Elle a dû se demander ce que je faisais, parce que je jouais avec comme si c’était un chien.

Addendum: Je ne suis pas capable de jouer avec des chiens non plus.

Elle m’a remercié de m’être occupé de lui. Elle était allée chercher le loyer et l’avait laissé se promener. Je lui aurais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée mais je me suis contenté de dire “de rien”.

“S’cuse pour l’autre fois. J’ai hâte que mon mari revienne pis bin, ça me fait dire des choses qu’il faut pas dire à des amis.”

“Bin oui, bin oui.”

“Mais heu, il faudrait qu’on s’en reparle une autre fois.”

“Correct. Bon, je te redonne ton gars --”

“En fait, ça m’arrangerait si tu pouvais le garder un peu? Je dois aller chercher le loyer.”

J’ai donc gardé Théophile ce jour-là.


	8. Août 1940

“Pourquoi tu m’as prêté ton chapeau?” m’a demandé Abélien un jour que l’autre agent lui avait demandé de le couvrir pendant qu’il allait s’acheter un café.

“Je sais-tu, moi, pour être fin.”

“Bin sois pas fin pour rien. Pis tire sur ton manteau, tu vas attrapper froid.”

“Tu dis ça, mais t'es aussi pire que moi," ai-je noté.

Abélien a grimacé.

“Oh, lâche-moi. C’est une formalité.”

“Ouain, mais tu sais pas s’il va aller essayer de tuer du monde pendant que tu le couvres,” ai-je expliqué.

“Ark. C’est une formalité, tu sauras. “

“Je t’ai donné un chapeau pour te couvrir, faque ça compte, non?” ai-je blagué.

Il a poussé un grognement et s’est rentré le visage dans son manteau.

“Tu me casses les oreilles avec ça à cinq heures du matin?” a-t-il ronchonné. “Pis, bin, non, je sais pas. Il a dit que c’est ça qu’il allait faire alors je le crois.”

Pis il m’a pris la main. J’ai paniqué un peu. J’avoue que je stressais de me faire prendre.

"Heille, prends-moi pas la main," ai-je protesté.

"S'cuse," s'est-il excusé.

Il a enlevé sa main puis s'est rentré le visage dans son manteau. Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous était le plus mal à l'aise, mais en tout cas, c'était serré.

Puis l’autre garde est revenu. Je me suis levé.

“Pars pas?” a imploré Abélien.

“Je vais te ramener de quoi à boire pendant ma pause,” ai-je dit pour le consoler.

J’ai entendu Abélien dire “Ta gueule, Côme” à l’autre garde quand je suis parti.

***

J’ai figé un peu en chemin pour aller voir Abélien ce soir-là. Mais j’ai fini par me rendre. Il faisait noir et il n’y avait plus personne. Je lui ai dit que ça serait l’endroit parfait pour assassiner quelqu’un. Il m’a dit que c’est pour ça qu’il devait garder cette entrée-là.

Je lui ai donné une tasse de café puis me suis assis à côté de lui. J’étais nerveux.

Je me suis excusé d’être parti et il s’est excusé de m’avoir pris la main. On parlait en même temps donc personne n’a compris grand-chose.

"Faque c'était quoi, l'idée? On est pas censés être professionnels?" ai-je lâché.

"Je veux dire, je sais que je dis ça tout le temps mais c'est pas vraiment… non, laisse faire. T'as raison. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

J'ai hoché la tête. Il faisait noir dehors et je pouvais voir les étoiles. J'avais oublié comment je me sentais et j'étais juste bien à regarder le ciel comme ça.

“Vas-tu m’haïr si je te dis de quoi?” a-t-il demandé soudainement.

Il avait l’air nerveux. Ça m'a rendu nerveux.

“Ça dépend c’est quoi?” ai-je répondu.

“Heu, bin -- je suis aux hommes,” a-t-il débité.

“Ah.”

“De quoi, ça, “ah”? Ça veut dire quoi?” feula-t-il, effrayé.

“Tu me dis ça après m’avoir tenu la main,” ai-je expliqué en riant. “Soit t'es pas subtil, soit t'es juste con.”

“Ta gueule,” m’a-t-il dit en se calmant. “Je fais mon possible.”

“Ah ouain?”

“Ouain.”

“Faque t’es juste con d’abord?”

Il s’est esclaffé.

“Pas plus que toi.”

“Pardon? J’ai jamais rien fait de niaiseux dans ma vie.”

Abélien éclata de rire. Je m'en sentis fier.

“J’ai le souvenir que tu as laissé un bébé “assis” sur le fauteuil.”

“Heille, on reparle pas de ça.”

Personne n’a parlé pendant un moment.

“Faque ta pause, c’est pendant la nuit?” m’a-t-il lancé. “T’as pas de pause-dîner?”

“C’est chez moi faque je mange à la maison,” ai-je expliqué.

“Ah.”

Puis il s’est écrasé par terre.

“J’ai mal au dos. Porte-moi.”

“Je vais pas te porter!” protestai-je.

“Mais mon dos!” a-t-il chigné.

“T’es bin faible,” ai-je dit en le prenant.

Je le déposai doucement sur ses pieds en essayant que ça ne paraisse pas que mes muscles brûlaient.

“Wow, je pensais pas que tu allais le faire pour vrai,” fit-il. “Je comprends pourquoi ils t’ont donné la job.”

“Tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu comprends de quoi,” fis-je en m’appuyant sur le mur. “Maintenant, c’est mon dos à moi qui fait mal.”

Il me donna une bine.

“Heille, de kessé?” fis-je.

“Comme ça, tu as mal ailleurs.”

Je me mis à rire. Il était con mais je l’aimais. Bien. Je l’aimais BIEN. On se calme, la familiarité, Sylvain Sansouci.

Je lui ai demandé quelle genre de sécurité UltraCorp avait prévue pour la nuit. Il m’a dit qu’ils avaient des snipers.

Addendum: C’était une blague.

On s’est dit au revoir puis il est reparti chez lui. Je l’ai regardé partir. Son manteau lui découpait bien les épaules -- kessé que je dis là, moi.

***

J’écoutais les nouvelles de la guerre avec Candide ce matin. Mon dos me brûlait faque j’arrivais pas à me concentrer sur grand-chose. Elle m’a demandé ce que j’avais. J’ai dit que j’avais dû déplacer mon fauteuil pour retrouver une gugusse en-dessous. Elle m’a conseillé un remède et m’a forcé à aller me coucher.

Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour penser à ça, mais je me demandais si je serais prêt à passer ma vie avec Abélien. J'essayais de tout prévoir.

Je sais que c'est ridicule mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'ai fait la même chose quand on a commencé à plus de parler. Je me suis projeté dans l'avenir.

Évidemment, je ne vais pas lui en parler.

Je suis resté assis sur le divan à écouter la radio et à garder l'oreille tendue. Je pense que j'ai fini par m'endormir.

***

Théophile commence à essayer de communiquer. Il dit "maman, carotte" quand il a faim. Je me demande ce qu'il va dire quand il va apprendre qu'il n'aimait pas les carottes quand il était nourrisson.

Addendum: Je pense que de lui donner de la purée à quatre mois n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Ils font leurs dents à quoi, un an? Deux ans? Je n'en ai pas parlé avec Candide.

***

C'est quand même bizarre qu'on puisse rencontrer quelqu'un sans savoir s'il va jouer un grand rôle dans notre vie. Imaginez rencontrer l'amour de votre vie au magasin. Ou voir votre futur pire ennemi aux vues.

Ça m'inquiète encore. Pour -- je n'ose même pas l'écrire. Je fais dur. Je dois être bouché.

Ou juste méfiant. Ça serait normal. Je suis quand même un espion.

Addendum: Je me demande si je suis un criminel.

***

C'est la fête de Théo ce septembre. Il va avoir un an. Candide m'a invité, mais juste pour prendre des photos. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était reconnaissante de mon aide mais qu'elle ne voulait pas que notre dynamique se complique. Avec monsieur Langevin qui est parti à la guerre et tout. Elle a dit qu'elle recommencerait à me payer.

Elle a posé des limites claires. Elle voulait m'engager comme gardien de Théo quand elle avait des courses à faire. Ça me va.

Je suis soulagé que ça se règle.

***

J'ai acheté une cravate en forme de carotte à Théo pour sa fête. J'espère que Candide va trouver ça drôle.

Addendum: Pantoute. Mais Abélien m'a avoué en vouloir une comme ça.

Addendum #2: Abélien fait dire que ça sonne comme si Candide avait une dent contre moi. Il m'a dit de faire attention et de vérifier que je ne m'étais pas fait prendre.

Je vais la garder et la lui donner quand il sera plus vieux. En attendant, je vais relire mon livre sur les mensonges. Je pourrais le donner à Abélien aussi quand je l'aurai fini.

Je suis allé près de la fenêtre. Côme était parti, alors j'ai fait la grimace à Abélien. Il m'a répondu en plissant les yeux. Je l'ai salué. Il a secoué la tête comme pour me demander ce que je faisais. J'ai haussé les épaules. Il m'a pointé l'escalier du menton. J'ai grimacé -- je ne savais pas. Il a fait semblant de bouder. J'ai fait semblant de pleurer. Il m'a fait signe de descendre.

J'ai fini par descendre.

"REGARDE, Y'A UN CHAT," a-t-il hurlé dès que je suis arrivé. "REGARDE. IL EST MIGNON. C'EST MON BÉBÉ. REGARDE."

Il m'a pris par les épaules et a pointé un chat couleur caramel qui se prélassait dans les buissons près des marches.

"Je veux le flatter," a-t-il gémi. "C'est un bébéééé."

"Flatte-le!" approuvai-je.

Il s'est effouerré par terre et a tendu la main vers le chat. Celui-ci finit par s'approcher et s'écrasa la tête contre sa main.

"Regarde, il m'aime!" a-t-il soufflé. "T'es un bon minou, toi, hein? Bin ouiiii. T'es un beau gros minou. Tu as faim? Regarde, j'ai des gâteries. C'est la vraiment des gâteries mais je pense que c'est comestible?"

Il se tourna vers moi. Je haussai les épaules. Je me suis assis sur les marches.

"Fais donc voir," proposai-je.

"Tiens, c'est des gâteries pour chien mais je me disais que ça pourrait marcher aussi. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de quand j'en avais un. Penses-tu que ça risque de pourrir, ça?"

"Je sais pas. Goûtes-y? Je sais pas?"

Il croqua un petit bout.

"Je peux pas croire qu'on est devenus des -- t'sais," marmonna-t-il. "Bin, ça goûte encore mauvais. Ça doit être mieux que si ça s'était mis à goûter bon."

"Ouain, mais si on l'empoisonne?"

"On connaît les signes d'empoisonnement," contempla-t-il.

"Eh. Je préfère attendre."

"Correct. Bon, heu, désolé, minou, hein, j'ai rien à te donner."

Le chat paraissait heureux juste de se frotter à sa main. Abélien souriait comme si Dieu lui-même venait de lui parler.

"Heu, je t'ai amené du café," fis-je timidement en lui tendant la tasse que j'avais réussi à ne pas échapper. "Tu aimes ça deux laits, un sucre, c'est ça?"

"Merci. Mais n'importe comment, c'est correct. Pas besoin de genre, te sentir mal si tu t'en souviens pas."

Il me pris la tasse en faisant exprès pour me toucher la main.

"Faque comment tu as su que Théophile -- le bébé pleurait?"

Je m'arrêtai.

"Batinse, j'étais pas censé dire le nom, moi, hein?"

"Tu me niaises, c'était sur l'annonce au bureau. Recherche bras --"

"-- bras forts pour protéger l'Élu Théophile Langevin. Je me souviens."

"J'aime ça, les annonces de même. Ça a l'air professionnel."

Il but une gorgée.

"Ouain, bin j'aime jamais ça entendre des bébés pleurer. Je t'ai dit que j'étais un père de famille?"

"Ouais."

"Bin, ouain. Ça doit être poche comme histoire, ça. Mais c'est ça. En tout cas. Comment tu aimes ton nouveau gadget?"

"Mon quoi?"

"Tu l'as pas encore reçu?"

Il se redressa, tout excité.

"C'est un téléphone que tu peux tenir dans ta poche! Pis y'a un code secret personnalisable pour que personne puisse l'utiliser. C'est vraiment un bon appareil. Y'a des mauvais côtés, comme -- faut juste l'utiliser pour le travail, c'est une ligne fermée, etcetera -- mais!!! On peut se téléphoner avec! Si tu veux. Si ça te tente. Mettons. C'est pas à ça que ça sert mais, si tu veux -- je me dis que peut-être que ça sert juste aux missions pis, je sais pas, moi."

Il s'appuya sur le mur dramatiquement.

"La job prend toute la place dans ma vie," chantonna-t-il avec sarcasme.

Je lui tapotai l'épaule et m'appuyai sur le mur comme lui.

"Moi aussi."

Il me regarda puis parut se souvenir de quelque chose.

"T'es pas supposé surveiller le petit?"

"Bah. Candide va m'appeler si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Pis, bin, elle est allée faire son épicerie pour cette semaine, pis elle fait le lavage le samedi. Le loyer, c'est mardi, par contre. On est quel jour?"

"Mercredi."

"Ah oui."

"Faque tu sais quand elle quitte la maison?"

"Ouain," avouai-je avec culpabilité. "Pour ma défense, il faut que j'exploite mes temps libres. Pis bin, elle est prévisible. C'est pas comme si je l'espionnais. On est voisins."

"T'es un espion, c'est ta job," me fit remarquer Abélien en me tendant la tasse.

"Merci. Ouain, je sais pas. Plus ça avance, moins je me sens à l'aise."

"Je comprends."

Il se remit à flatter le chat.

"Je savais pas si les animaux allaient encore m'aimer quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour UltraCorp. J'imagine qu'il y a de l'espoir."

Je hochai la tête. Le ciel commençait à s'éclairer. Sans réfléchir, je pris la main d'Abélien. J'aimais ces moments-là où on pouvait faire semblant que c'était juste nous deux, sans la job, à regarder le soleil se lever.

"Faque t'avais-tu un chien?" me demanda-t-il timidement en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de me regarder.

"J'avais un chat. Bin, ça fait un boutte, c'était le chien de mes parents. C'était un beau gros siamois."

Je regardai par terre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je traçais des motifs sur sa paume avec mes doigts.

"Ça va? Tu as l'air triste," nota-t-il.

"Non, oui, c'est juste -- Ouain."

"Force-moi pas à te donner une autre bine," plaisanta-t-il, mais il avait l'air inquiet.

"Pour quelqu'un qui voulait pas s'attacher, tu as l'air pas mal inquiet en ce moment," fis-je pour l'agacer.

"Oh pff."

Il se mit à rire.

"C'est facile de s'inquiéter pour toi. C'est parce que t'es un bébé," susurra-t-il.

Je lui souris.

"Oh pff. Tu as quel âge, monsieur l'adulte?"

"26. Bats ça."

"Ha! 27."

Abélien haussa les épaules en signe de défaite. Puis il se mit à tracer des spirales sur ma main.

"Heille, c'est un peu bizarre comme question, mais est-ce que tu te souviens de tes premiers anniversaires?"

"Bin, je sais pas. Je me dis que c'est pas un souvenir très utile. Pourquoi?"

"Je sais pas. J'imagine que je me sens mal à soir, à pas savoir où je m'en vais."

"Bin, tu travailles à UltraCorp."

"Ouain, mais je parle genre. Après. Ou juste en général. Quand j'étais petit, je lisais des livres d'histoire pis je me disais que tout le monde allait avoir une histoire vraiment excitante. Genre -- je sais pas, c'est pas mal morne de travailler ici. Tu trouves pas?"

"Heille, c'est notre première conversation philosophique," notai-je.

"Dis pas ça de même."

"Quoi, tu aimes pas ça?"

"On avait comme un moment."

"Hmm. Mais c'est vrai que ça aide à se faire plus confiance de parler de ça. Je sais pas, je me sens relaxé."

"Pourquoi on parle de ça?" rouspéta Abélien. "On est pas censés parler d'avoir un moment, on est censés le vivre."

"Ouain."

Je m'appuyai sur lui.

"Tu deviens mou comme une guimauve, toi," constata Abélien.

"Ça te dérange-tu?" 

"Non."

"T'es supposé dire oui."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tout le monde dit oui."

"Bin, moi, je t'aime. Platoniquement. C'est toi qui m'a fait dire ça, je te tiens responsable," avertit-il en se couvrant le visage avec son chapeau.

"T'as même pas l'air gêné pour vrai," notai-je. "T'as la voix toute calme."

"Veux-tu bin me lâcher, j'essaie d'avoir l'air convenable."

"Faque tu fais exprès d'avoir l'air gêné?"

"Oui."

Il me serra contre lui, puis radoucit son étreinte.

"Je me calme, là, quand même," grommela-t-il. "Un peu plus pis je te fais une confession d'amour."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça à voix haute?"

"Parce que j'aime ça savoir ce que tu penses de ce à quoi je pense."

"Aww."

Je m'aperçus que j'étais trop relaxé.

"Il est quelle heure?" 

"Pas l'heure de se lever. Allez, reste."

"Correct, correct, je reste. Ça me tente même pas de me lever."

Je décrirais cette nuit-là pendant des pages et des pages mais je vais m'arrêter là.

Addendum: Je vais donner la cravate en forme de carotte à Abélien. Mais pas maintenant. On est pas encore rendus là.

Addendum #2: Je donne quoi à Théo pour sa fête, moi là?

Addendum #3: Je penserai à ça demain.

***

Théo commence à marcher en s'accrochant aux chaises. J'ai préparé une chaise à roulettes pour les jours où je dois le garder. Candide ne me laisserait jamais en faire une pour chez elle.

Elle a reçu une nouvelle lettre. Je me demande si je devrais les lire et les envoyer à UltraCorp. Je pourrais juste les prendre en photo, aussi.

Je me sens mal mais pour une raison quelconque, je ne me sens pas aussi mal que je pensais. C'est horrible à dire, je sais. Mais c'est de l'espionnage.

Je vais le faire quand Candide me confiera le petit. Il va falloir que je planifie combien de temps j'aurai pour tout photographier.

Je me demande si Abélien avait raison à propos des animaux. Il dit qu'ils peuvent sentir le caractère d'une personne et que s'ils vous font confiance, c'est parce que vous êtes une bonne personne.

C'est vrai que j'irais en prison pour ce que j'ai fait si je me faisais exposer. J'ai envoyé des informations personnelles à une multinationale. Ça a beau être "pour protéger Théo"... Bin, je me demande vraiment pourquoi un petit gars comme lui a besoin d'autant de protection. C'est peut-être l'héritier du patron d'UltraCorp.

Ouain, bin pourquoi engager des agents pour prendre soin de lui, d'abord? Les plus grands ennemis d'UltraCorp, c'est ses propres agents.

Je me demande si je me désensibilise à mon travail.

***

Je ne vais pas recopier leurs lettres ici, mais batinse qu'elles sont dures à lire. Monsieur Langevin a l'air misérable.

J'envois la caméra par la poste et c'en est fini de ma mission. Si Théo savait ce que je venais de faire, il me ferait les gros yeux. Mais il ne comprend pas.

T'as pas l'instinct d'un chien, mon bonhomme. Un jour, tu vas comprendre pis tu vas m'haïr.

Je me demande si je peux faire de quoi pour quitter le travail. Mais c'est épuisant rien que d'y penser. C'est plus facile de juste faire ma job. Moralement, je parle. Je me fatigue de poser des questions et de me sentir mal.

Abélien m'a amené du café quand il est arrivé au bloc ce matin. Ça m'a fait sourire. Juste de voir son imperméable noir au loin me rend heureux.

Il a commencé à porter un chapeau melon depuis l'autre jour. Il a un peu l'air de Charlie Chaplin, sauf qu'il a du poil au menton. C'est drôle. Quand je le vois, je me sens bien.

On se calme.

***

J'ai eu mon nouveau gadget, le téléphone spécial dont Abélien m'avait parlé l'autre soir. De finalement voir l'appareil m'a rappelé quand on se tenait la main.

Je n'étais pas aussi excité de recevoir le paquet que je le pensais. Honnêtement, je m'en fous. Au risque de paraître émotif, je me fous de pas mal tout ce qui n'est pas Abélien.

Il n'y a pas de façon de rendre ça moins émotif, hein?

Je me sens triste ces temps-ci. Ça doit être normal. C'est pas une bonne job.

J'espère que le temps va passer vite jusqu'à la fête de Théo.

Addendum: Je suis allé en parler à Abélien. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. "Peut-être qu'un jour, on pourra renverser UltraCorp et se racheter," m'a-t-il dit. Ça m'a aidé à me sentir mieux. Mais j'aimerais quand même pouvoir s'asseoir avec lui et regarder le ciel. Et oublier le travail le plus longtemps possible.

Je me sentais déjà mieux en revenant à la maison. J'avais reçu une lettre. Quelque chose concernant une espèce de conférence ou de formation ou de congrégation des agents d'UltraCorp partout au pays. J'espère que ce n'est pas un cours de meurtre. Mais dans mon état, je pense que je n'aurais même pas l'énergie de refuser d'y prendre part si on me le proposait.

***

Je vais donner mon numéro de téléphone privé à Théo quand il va avoir l'âge de comprendre comment ça fonctionne. Pour les urgences. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'il m'appelle quand il ne se sentait pas bien et il m'a attrapé le doigt à la place. Aujourd'hui, au lieu de regarder à-travers moi avec ses gros yeux sérieux, il faisait des faces. Il avait un gros sourire et il essayait de parler.

"T'es content de me voir, toi," ai-je affirmé.

"Me-me-me," a-t-il répondu.

Il a souri et a battu des bras.

"Gouzi-gouzi-gouzi," ai-je gazouillé en le chatouillant.

Il a fait un gros sourire sans dents. Évidemment, j'ai recommencé. Il avait l'air de vouloir me raconter sa journée. Il y avait tellement de joie dans ses yeux qu'on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de se mettre à dire quelque chose. Il avait l'air de vouloir parler.

"Me-me-me-me," ai-je fait en chatouillant ses petits poings.

Il a ouvert grand les yeux puis a agité ses poings.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma," a-t-il marmonné.

"Ma petite maman est revenue de la guerre, avec un petit chat et un gros fusil et deux gros sacs de bière," ai-je fredonné.

"Me-me-me!" a-t-il insisté.

"Ouain, c'est pas une chanson pour les enfants, ça."

Il a battu des pieds. Je voulais le prendre et le pelotonner contre moi.

"Me!" a-t-il crié.

J'ai sursauté.

"Tu parles fort, toi!"

"ME!"

"Oh non! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" me suis-je inquiété.

"Me ME ME ME!" a-t-il crié.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es pas content?"

Il a battu des pieds.

"Pourquoi tu cries?" ai-je gémi. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce qu'il faut te changer?"

Je me levai et allai à la fenêtre. Abélien se retourna. Je désignai Théo. Abélien parut fondre. Il me fit signe qu'il montait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il cognait à la porte. Je lui fit remarquer que Côme risquait de se poser des questions, mais il me rassura. "Il m'a dit qu'il est juste le gardien de sécurité, il pose pas de questions". Merci, Côme.

Il observa Théo en silence. Son visage avait l'air tellement tendre que je voulais le caresser (à Abélien, pas à Théo. Théo avait encore l'air mal pris) Puis il me dit que Théo était peut-être surstimulé et qu'il avait besoin de calme. Il me conseilla de fermer les rideaux et de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Ça fonctionna. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil avec Théo dans mes bras. Abélien s'approchait de la porte et je paniquai.

"Reste?" fis-je en tendant la main ridiculement.

"Côme va poser des questions," me dit-il.

"Côme est gentil, il pose pas de questions," lui dis-je. "Imagine si on pouvait se voir pendant les heures de travail. Ça serait bien… mais ouain, je viens de me rappeler que tu as ta job à faire aussi."

Il s'assit à côté de moi et se remit à fixer le bébé. Théo le regardait, incertain.

"Bin oui, c'est difficile," fit Abélien à Théo tout doucement. "Mais ça va aller mieux bientôt. Ça va aller mieux, dans le sens que je sais que ça va aller mieux, parce que je vais faire en sorte que ça aille mieux. Tu es bien ici, hm? Dans les bras de ton mononcle Phil? Hmm."

Sa voix était très relaxante. Théo s’était calmé. Il continuait de fixer Théo, mais me parlait à moi à présent. Je le savais parce qu'il avait mis sa main sur mon bras.

"Tu sais ce que je voudrais faire? M'envoler très loin. Genre, pas en ce moment, on est bien ensemble sur le fauteuil. Mais en général, je me sens pas bien."

Il hésita, puis alla fermer les rideaux. Je fus distrait un instant par un coup de pied que Théo m'asséna sur le menton. Une chance qu'il n'a pas encore toute sa force.

"Chez moi, c'est morne," continua Abélien en regardant par la fenêtre.

J'eus l'idée de demander s'il proposait de venir vivre avec moi, puis me dis que je ne serais pas capable de résister à la tentation d'argumenter un "oui" si je le disais à voix haute. Je décidai donc de me taire.

"Mais avec toi, c'est moins morne. C'est comme si je voyais plus de couleur. Je dis ça mais je viens de fermer les rideaux. Mais tu comprends. C’est une métaphore. Quoique des fois, j’ai vraiment l’impression de tout voir en gris."

“Aw. Tant mieux pour toi. Je veux dire -- je sais pas quoi répondre mais t’sais, je comprends.”

“Je sais,” fit-il. “Mais je sais pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, peut-être que je m’attache trop vite.”

“Aw, tu t’attaches,” fis-je moqueusement.

Il se mit à rire.

“Heille, je t’ai fait rire,” notai-je.

“Je suis capable de rire,” se défendit-il en niaisant avec un volet.

“Bin oui, je sais.”

Il sourit et vint s’asseoir.

“Non mais je veux dire genre, je sais pas pourquoi. On a rien fait ensemble -- je veux dire, d’habitude, le monde qui veut -- ah puis je me suis planté dans la formulation. On dirait que je veux te cruiser.”

Il se prit le visage entre les mains.

“Bin, est-ce que t’essayais de me cruiser?”

“Chut, je suis occupé à être gêné.”

Il inspira un bon coup et se redressa. Théo sursauta. Abélien le vit faire et se mit à rire.

“Ah non, s’cuse-moi, Théophile,” s’excusa-t-il en riant. “Tu as vu? Il a juste fait “waah”!” imita-t-il en gesticulant.

Je le regardai en souriant. Il était cute quand il riait.

Addendum: SYLVAIN SANSOUCI.

Après l’avoir fixé assez longtemps pour vouloir me sacrer une claque en-arrière de la tête, je me souvins de la lettre que j'avais reçue.

“Bin, si tu veux passer plus de temps ensemble -- je veux dire, t’sais. En tout cas. Y’a la formation d’UltraCorp -- je veux dire, qu’UltraCorp donne bientôt -- l’espèce de congrès ou je sais pas quoi. Ugh, pourquoi je parle, moi?” râlai-je en l’imitant. “Deux minutes, là.”

Je m’écrasai le visage entre les mains et me mis à regretter d’avoir ouvert la bouche. Je réussis à voir qu’Abélien me regardait en souriant. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis secoua la tête.

“Tu allais y aller?” demanda-t-il finalement.

“Je sais pas vraiment. C’est quoi, en fait?”

“Bin, c’est comme une grosse formation. De groupe.”

“Es-tu déjà allé?”

“Une fois il y a cinq ans. Je suis rouillé.”

“Attends, ça fait cinq ans que tu es chez UltraCorp? Batinse…”

Il s’enfonça dans le fauteuil.

“Ça passe vite. C’est pas comme si c’était cinq ans à faire la même chose. J’ai travaillé aux brochures, aux biscuits -- pas dans cet ordre-là, par contre, c’était biscuits pis après brochures -- brochures dans le sens -- t’sais, les affiches, les pamphlets, les gugusses en papier. Pis les appels… J’ai été homme à tout faire une année, je devais faire les poubelles. Oh, pis quand on a eu la panne d’ordinateurs…”

Il se mit à grogner.

“Ils ont des gadgets partout, à UltraCorp. Tout est électronique. T’avais des machines pour calculer les coûts, pis des grosses affaires pour le budget, genre des espèces de réservoirs qui crachent des chèques quand tu entres un code -- en tout cas. Une fois, tous les ordinateurs se sont remis à zéro. Tous les coûts, tous les fichiers. Tout. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais il a fallu -- moi pis mon équipe, on a tellement roché pour les faire repartir. On pensait qu’on allait se faire éliminer si on se plantait. Mais toute l’entreprise avait le même problème. Il y a dû avoir un écureuil sur un fil électrique quelque part.”

Il se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

“UltraCorp, c’est vraiment sur une autre planète. Mais la job -- c’est le fun, des fois. Tu as toujours plein de surprises.”

“T’as écrit ça sur une brochure, j’espère,” fis-je avec découragement.

“Nah, c’est ce que je pense. C’est le fun. Je veux dire, à part le boutte où ils essaient de te tuer. Ça, c’est moins le fun. Mais le reste. Je veux dire, c’est pas comme si c’était de la mauvaise job.”

Je grimaçai. J’hésitais entre dire que je n’étais pas d’accord et le laisser continuer.

“Ouain, non, je sais. Mais quand même. Même chez UltraCorp, c’est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Regarde, tiens, je vais te raconter une affaire. Fallait qu’on calcule les -- je sais plus quoi. En rapport aux biscuits. Les coûts de je sais pas quoi. J’étais dans les finances, ok, j’ai plein d’histoires de même. Pis genre -- les ordinateurs se sont juste fermés d’un coup.”

“Es-tu devenu homme à tout faire parce que tu étais toujours pogné avec les pannes?”

“Ouain,” fit-il fièrement. “Ça fait mafieux d’être fier d’avoir monté de grade mais… ouain. T’sais, je me dis… je sais pas. C’est valorisant genre, de savoir que tu as du talent. C’est pas grand-monde qui me le dit d’habitude. Pis de travailler dans une équipe de même… je sais pas. M’haïrais-tu si je te disais que genre -- j’aime ça travailler ici? J’haïs le boutte où t’sais, c’est tordu, mais… je sais pas.”

Il hésita.

“Des fois, je me dis -- si j’avais la chance de travailler ailleurs,¸ça se peut que je continue à travailler ici. Je sais pas. T’sais, c'est sûr qu’il faudrait que j’y pense, pis y’a tous les crimes et tout. Mais… Je sais pas. Ça doit être de même qu’ils gardent leurs employés. M’haïs-tu?” demanda-t-il, résigné. “Heille, dis de quoi,” paniqua mon pauvre ami en voyant que je réfléchissais.

“Non,” finis-je par dire après avoir réfléchi. “Non, pas pantoute. C’est juste -- bin, je sais pas. T’sais, petit, tu te fais dire que le monde qui travaillent dans des affaires de même, c’est des méchants. Je veux dire, ils ont peut-être raison. Mais je sais pas -- c’est pas comme si -- je sais pas, mais c’est comme si c’était genre, plus humain de -- de genre, compter l’expérience de travail. Je sais pas comment expliquer,” fis-je, dépité.

On se regarda un instant. J’avais quelque chose à dire mais ses yeux me distrayaient. 

Addendum: SYLVAIN SANSOUCI. NON. ON SE CALME.

“Bin, t’sais, c’est pas comme si… j’ai perdu le fil. Mais heu, tu vas aller à la formation?”

“Ouain. Je pense. Ça commence ce septembre, je pense? Je sais plus quelle date. On va avoir les informations bientôt.”

“Ah. Bin, je vais y aller.”


End file.
